Fire and ice
by fire wolf008
Summary: it's been five months since the Great Thaw, kristoff and Anna are getting married and Elsa and Anna's bond hasn't been stronger. but when two brothers, William and Jordan come to Arendelle to protect her everything changes. now Elsa must change forces with William, who has a secret to defeat a dark figure, who is man and beast. Old enemies will return along with some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, I've decided to rewrite the story due to it begin to similar to Singed. so here is the de done version.**

**I do not own frozen or its characters, but I do own the OC's!**

**apologies the standfordexperiment**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

Fire and ice; two completely different elements. Both are feared though due to the danger that lie within them. People say you cannot join them because ice will put out fire or fire will melt ice. But there is beauty in them because when they come together, they create something special.

**Sorry, I know this is short, but trust me the rest will be longer. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it too so long to update, but school as just been hectic. So I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Dusk was the perfect time to go hunting. A young boy around thirteen picked up a quiver of arrows and a bow and quietly sneaked out his room. He crept past his parent's room, freezing every time the floor boards creaked. The last thing he wanted was for his dadto catch him sneaking out the house this early in the morning without permission.

He opened the front door as quietly as he could and closed it carefully, as soon as he was safely out the house he sprinted up the windy dirt road that lead from the main town road to their farm. He reached the main road and turned right, and in the distance was a dark forest.

It took him about thirty minutes to reach the forest's border. The sun was peeping over one of the mountains so it was still pretty dark. There was a fence running along the border of the forest and a sign in front of him reading, "No trespassing. All trespassers will be punished severally, by order of Lord Dirk of the town of Tolden."

The boy chuckled at this sign. The Lord thought he could claim this whole piece of land for himself and punish anyone who dared set foot in his 'land', but the boy often hunted in the forest even though his father had told him not to because the last two boys who killed a deer from the Lord's 'forest' were severally punished, both were given ten whip lashes and their families couldn't do anything because the Lord ran this town and he could do whatever he wanted to you whenever he wanted.

But the boy was always disobeying his parents, like the time they found out he had powers, his father had told him to keep them a secret, but did he listen. No he showed them off to his friends and the whole town. Half of the town thought it was great and the rest thought that the boy was a freak. His sister loved his powers, they were inseparable. But he and his older brother didn't get along, they would have their days when they would be best mates, but the rest of the time they were at each other's throats.

The boy crawled under the fence and ran into the dark forest. The dark never really bothered him, in fact he loved the dark because it was easier for him to blend into his environment, and therefore it would be harder for anyone to see him in the forest. He continued to run through the forest as quietly as possible, listening for any rustling or looking for any signs of movement.

He suddenly heard a stick crack followed by rustling. He slowed down and stopped running, he slowly and carefully walked in the direction of the noise. The sound had leaded him to a clearing in the forest. He crept closer slowly drawing an arrow and placing it on the bow string, he hid behind a tree and gazed into a clearing where a doe was grazing, unaware of the boy pulling back the arrow and aiming it at the doe. He was just about to release it when he heard a group of people approaching; he quickly shot back behind the tree. He heard the sound of an arrow being loaded into a crossbow, and then he heard a click and a thud as something hit the ground.

The boy peered out from behind the tree towards the clearing; he saw the doe lying dead on the floor. A group of teenagers came into the clearing, it was that idiot Garth and his gang, the top boys in Tolden and they often liked to push the boy around just to have a good laugh. They would call me wimpy will every time the saw him. He glared at them as they began to drag the doe away, he had the urge to march up to them, set their pants on fire, grab the doe and make a run for it. But before he could do anything the sound of hooves filled the forest. Garth and his boys all froze in fear, as did the boy. The Lord's men were heading straight towards them.

Garth and his gang left the doe and ran away. The boy turned and sprinted through the forest as fast he could, the last thing he wanted was for the Lord's men to catch him. He finally made it to the fence, the sun had half risen and the clouds still had a pinkish orange tone to them. The boy shot under the fence so fast he almost scraped his back against the metal wires. Once he was safely on the other side of the fence he sprinted back home because usually if the Lord found out that someone had trespassed onto his property he would have his men check every house in the town and every farm on its outskirts. He would check if any of the people from that household were missing and if they were if they had a good reason. Then they would check if you had anything suspicious in your house.

He reached the road that lead down to his farm, the sun was now high the sky. His brother James was busy feeding the cows when he saw his brother running down the road.

"Where the hell have you been?!" James shouted at his brother, but the boy just ignored him and kept on running down towards the house.

He burst through the door, which gave his mother such a fright she almost hit the roof. Turned and saw her son closing the door and dashing towards his room, but she could not say anything because she was still quiet startled from his sudden entrance. The boy ran into his room and closed the door, he then placed his bow on his bed and took off his quiver and placed it next to the bow. He got down onto his knees and pulled up a floor plank to reveal a secret compartment, he then placed the bow and quivers into the compartment and placed the floor plank back into the floor. He stood up and sighed in relief. Luckily his dad wasn't home, but he knew that as soon as he got home he would give him a two hour lecture on how dangerous it to trespass onto Lord Dirk's land and he could have been killed.

He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He walked casually into the kitchen where his mom was as if the nothing had happened. She looked at him with a shocked expression, but then it changed to a serious look.

"William, where have you been?" She asked putting her hand on her hip and looking at him sternly.

"I was just wondering around town." That was a total lie.

She of course didn't believe him, so she gave him the mom look that looked just squeezes the truth out of him.

"I was…um…hunting in the forest." William said sheepishly.

"And which forest was this in?" she asked still giving him the mom look.

"Lord Dirk's forest." He said in such a low mumble that his mother couldn't hear him.

"Am sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said I was hunting in Lord Dirk's forest." He blurted out.

"Will, you know going into that forest is forbidden!" She was now shouting at him.

"Well he doesn't own it!" William shouted glaring at his mom.

"Yes he does, he owns this whole town!"

William was about to shout something back at her, but there was a sudden knock on the door which made him keep his mouth shut because he knew who was on the other side.

His mom sighed. "We'll deal with this later." She then walked up to the door, looking at William with a disappointed look on her face.

**Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, fire wolf008 here. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This update was faster because it's the weekend! But during the week they will be slow, so bear with me guys.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Frozen, never have and never will, unfortunately.**

She opened the door and two burly men were standing outside with fierce expressions on their faces.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked politely.

"Someone trespassed on the Lord Dirk's property early this morning, we've come to check your house." The first man explained, but he didn't explain politely.

The two men just walk in past her, not even waiting for an invitation; they just stated their business and walked into the house. William could see his mom glaring at the two men. They searched the whole house, every cardboard and they even check for any secret compartments in the walls or floor, which William thought was a bit unnecessary, but he was glad that they didn't find the compartment in the floor where he kept his things. After they had searched every part of the house they came back to the kitchen.

"Where is the rest of your family?" the first man demanded looking at William's mom, then at him.

"My daughter is upstairs in her room, my eldest son is outside and my husband is in town." She said glaring at them, but not daring to make eye contact.

"Call your other two brats here, so he can have proof that they are here." The second man demanded.

"What is the point of checking if all the family members are here, that doesn't help you discover who trespassed on the Lord's property." She said looking at the two men.

"Just call them." The second man said in a forceful voice.

She sighed and walked towards a flight of stairs near the kitchen leading up to a loft type platform. "Alex, come down here please!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" a girl around nine walked down the stairs, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, so she looked a lot like her mother. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the two men; she hastily walked up to her mother.

"And the eldest?" the second man demanded.

"William, please call James inside."

"Okay." He said as he ran to the door.

James had just finished feeding the cows when he noticed his brother running towards him.

"James, mom wants you inside now."

"Why?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Two of the Lord's men are doing a check."

James huffed, annoyed at his younger brother. "Fine, I'm coming. But first you have to answer my question."

"What question?" William looked at his brother confused.

"The question I asked you that you chose to ignore as you ran past me." James said getting irritated.

"Ohh, that question." Realisation had finally hit him.

"Yes that question, where were you?" he demanded.

"Oh I was hunting in the forest."

"You were what?!" now he was seriously angry, but with the Lord's men here he couldn't just start shouting because then they would hear him and William would be severally punished. Yes he didn't get along with him, but it didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt. He huffed. "I will deal with you later."

"Is that supposed to scare me, because it's not working. And he even if though you're older than me everyone knows that I can beat you in a fight any day." William said crossing his arms.

"Let's just go inside and clean up the mess you've made."

The two brothers walked back to the house. The men were still standing in the kitchen area across from their mom and sister. William and James entered the house and stood by their mom and sister.

"As you can see gentlemen all my kids are here."

"We will wait for your husband to return, so that we can make sure, he wasn't the one trespassing on the Lord's property." The first man said.

"Of course." She replied sighing, this was going to be a long wait.

James glared at William, who just glared back. Their mother turned her gaze to them, she knew from the way they were glaring at each other that as soon as these men left all hell would break loose between the brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They waited for a painstaking hour till William's dad returned home. He opened the door to find his wife and three kids standing opposite two of the Lord's men.

"Morning gentlemen and what can we do for you?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Someone was trespassing on Lord Dirk's property early this morning." The first man said.

"How do you know?" William's dad asked.

"Because we found a deer that had been pierced by an arrow, and it was similar to the ones you peasants use." The second man replied coldly.

"Well am sure you found nothing here, since my children know perfectly well not to cross the fence." He said gesturing to his kids.

"Am sure." The second man said looking at William.

"Will that be all gentlemen?" William's dad said. He just wanted these men to get out of his house.

"Yes." The first man said walking towards the door followed by the second man.

The second man turned and looked at William. "Just to let you know Devil, the Lord has got his eyes on you so don't try do anything funny." He warned.

William glared at him, ever since they had found out about his power all of the Lord's men had been calling him, Devil and frankly he felt like setting them on fire, but if he did the Lord would probably have him executed.

One the men were gone, William tried to sneak off towards his room, and he didn't want to get a two hour lecture from his dad.

"William!" his father shouted, making William freeze in his tracks.

He turned to his father. "Yes dad?" he said as sweetly as possible, trying to sound innocent.

"Outside now." His tone was harsh and demanding.

"Okay." He said sheepishly. Man, how come that always works for Alex? Probably cause she is daddy's little girl, he thought to himself. William followed his dad outside

James chuckled. "Someone is in trouble."

Alex looked at him and rolled her eyes, even though James was the oldest he sometimes was a bit immature.

Once William and his dad her a few metres away from the house, his dad stopped and sighed. William knew his dad wasn't happy with him.

"Will, what were you thinking, I've told you before that you are not allowed to enter that forest. What if they caught you?" he said sternly.

"But I didn't." William said in a low voice, but it was loud enough for his dad to hear.

"Will, that's not the point the point is that you knew entering that forest is forbidden." He said looking at his son, disappointed.

"I know, but he doesn't own it. He is just a guy who likes pushing people who are inferior to himself." William said trying to argue with his dad.

"I know he is, but you must still obey the laws he has set because he could kill you if he wanted to."

William let out an irritated huff and rolled his eyes, he hated the Lord thinking that he could do anything to the townspeople whenever he wanted. But this was a mistake.

His dad noticed this. "Alright young man you are grounded for a month and you're not allowed to use your powers." He said sternly.

"What?! But dad that's not fair, my power is a part of who am I so I can't not use them!" William shouted.

"Deal with it. And maybe if you didn't disobey me you wouldn't have this problem!" his dad shouted back.

William glared at him, he then whipped around and stomped back to the house and flung the door open.

"You know having a tantrum is not going to help your situation." His father called after him.

William ignored his father and slammed the door behind him and stomped off to his room.

James was leaning against the dining room table, watching his brother walk past him, laughing. William stopped and glared at his brother, he had the urge to punch him in the face. But he was in enough trouble already. So he left his brother to his childish behaviour and walked towards his room and slammed the door, he made his way to his bed and flopped down onto his bed face first and gave out an annoyed groan.

He had been lying face down on his bed for three hours now, he hated his dad. Being grounded he could live with, but not being able to use his powers was another story. They were apart of him, so it felt like not being able to use your arms or legs. A sudden knock at his door jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Will?" he heard his sister's voice calling him from the other side of the door.

"Go away Alex." He said into his pillow, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Will please." She sounded concerned because he never told her to go away. He hated it when she was sad, probably because he was a bit over protective of her.

He sighed. "Fine, you can come in." he said sitting up on his bed.

He never thought a door could be opened so fast, Alex came running into his room and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Woah." He almost fell over off the bed.

"Sorry." She pulled away.

"What's with the sudden entry?" he asked looking at her.

"I was just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me, aren't I meant to be the one that worries about you?" he joked.

"It's just you haven't been yourself for last few months and you've been pushing everyone away and I guess I'm just scared you'll do the same to me." She was looking at him, concern in her eyes.

"Alex I would never push you away or abandon you, I mean I know am I've pushed away mom and dad, James is an exception because you know we've never really gotten along. But you see the thing is it was easier for me to push them away without even noticing that I was doing it because my bond with them isn't has strong as the bond I have with you."

"So what are you saying are you saying you don't love them anymore?" she looked at him a bit disgusted.

"No. of course I love them, it's just I'm not as close to them as I used to be. But don't ask me why because I don't know why." He hastily added before she could flood him with more questions.

"So do you promise you'll never push me away, no matter what?" she asked

"Alex I would never, besides you're my little sister it's kind of my job to protect you and look after you." He said smiling as he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back tightly.

"Beside if I leave, who's going to chase all your boyfriends off." He joked.

Alex laughed and hugged him tighter.

**About two or three more chapters and then I will get to the main part of the story, so bear with me.**

**Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been five days since William had been forbidden to use his powers and he was getting fed up, it was absolute torture. He tried to secretly use them, but then James would always pitch up. Sometimes he caught James smiling at him whenever he pitched up in William's hiding spots. James knew that every time William hid somewhere that he was trying to use his powers and thought that it was great fun sneaking up on him because if he saw William using his powers he would probably go and tell their dad, who then would add on another month to the sentence. So William gave up trying to use his powers, it was going to be a long month.

He was ploughing one of their fields with James; James was pulling the horse along, while William was at the back pushing the plough along. But his mind wasn't focused on the ploughing. Alex was in town with her friends, he was extremely worried. Last week, a group of the Lord's 'soldiers' thought it would be fine to beat up a ten year old boy with rocks and anything else they could use. The boy died about a day later, those men didn't care if you died they just enjoyed beating people or in rare cases they would even just kill people. And the Lord allowed it, in fact on day he come into town and a little boy ran in front of the Lord's horse, startling it. The lord fell in to a nearby water trough. Well that boy ended up with two broken legs, but he was lucky the lord could have just had him executed on the spot.

Such a lovely town he thought to himself, not.

The idea of those bastards hurting her was making his blood boil, but if he lost control and burst into flames, he would probably burn the entire field and that would get him grounded for a lifetime. So he tried to calm myself down and continued to push the plough.

They had been working for three hours now and it was starting to get hot. William wasn't usually bothered by the heat, but he could feel the sun roasting his skin and he didn't feel like getting sun burnt again.

"Hey James maybe we should head back inside before we get sun stroke." William suggested as he stopped pushing the plough and looking at his brother, but having to shade his eyes from the blinding sun.

"I was just about to suggest that." James said stopping the horse and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They walked over to the stables and unhitch the horse from the plough and took off the bridle and then gave it a carrot and a bucket of water. Once they had finished with the horse they walked over to the house, which was only a few metres from the stables. The walked into the house and a blast of cool air hit them. Their mother had put cookies and two glasses of water on the table for them. The boys bolted up to the table and grabbed a glass and a handful of biscuits, they chugged the cold water down their throats and stuffed their faces with biscuits.

They boys were so busy chucking water down their throats and eating, they didn't notice Alex walking into the house holding her arm with tears coming down her face. She swiftly walked past them towards her room, trying to get past without them noticing, but she bumped into a chair, which them drew her brother's attention towards her. Seeing that they were looking at her she hastily walked up the stairs that led to her room and closed the door behind her. The boys looked at the door puzzled, then at each other.

"What's up with her?" William asked James, who just shrugged his shoulders and continued to pour water down his throat. "You not going to even bother to find out what's wrong with her?" William asked disgusted at his brother's behaviour.

"No, because she probably had a fight with her friends, so why bother."

"Some brother you are." William got up and walked over to the stairs that led to his sister's room. He got to the door and knocked. "Alex?"

No response.

"Alright Alex I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He walked into the room to find her lying face down on her bed. He walked closer to her and noticed she was sobbing into her pillow.

"Alex what's up." He said concerned as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She didn't answer; she just continued to cry into her pillow.

William sighed. "Alex, please tell me what's wrong." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She choked.

He didn't believe her. "Don't lie Alex I want the truth." He said a bit sternly.

She sat up and looked at him; her eyes were red from all the crying. "I was…in town with Dierk and the others when…we saw two of Lord's men beating a six year old boy just because he by mistake bumped into them. Dierk and the others picked up stones and threw them at the men and hitting them on the back…the men…he…" she paused and started crying again. William hugged her tightly, she was sobbing on his chest, tears streaming down her face. "The men started beating us…and they slap me across the face…" she indicated to her cheek which was bright red and slightly bruised. "They used a…a knife and cut my arm…" she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a cut running across her arm. William felt his blood boiling. "And since Dierk is like the leader of our group they…they took him away and put him in prison…" she once again paused. "They're going to execute him."

"We need to tell mom and dad about what these men did to you." He said as he inspected the cut on her arm.

"What's the point Will. They wouldn't be able to do anything. Dierk's parents couldn't do anything; all they could do was watch him being dragged off to a prison cell. And if our parents even try speaking out against Dirk they will be severally punished." She said.

William huffed angrily, he could feel his fire flowing through his body, trying to break out, he but he couldn't risk hurting Alex, so he had to keep it contained, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his anger bottled up for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()((

The whole family was sitting at the table eating dinner, Alex was sitting in silence, picking at her food while William was too angry to even think about eating. All that was on his mind was setting those bastards who hurt his sister on fire, along with the Lord. He had told his father about what happened to Alex, but was shocked that his dad said he couldn't do anything about it. William knew this was true, but what really shocked him the most was that is father showed no signs of concern or rage and this just made William's dislike for his father double. Since dinner had started, William had been glaring at his father, he was waiting for the moment when his father reacted, he didn't know why. They had almost finished supper when his dad noticed that his son was glaring at him.

"William, what do you want?!" he demanded looking at his son.

"I don't know, maybe I want to know if you really care about us?!" he shouted.

"Of course I care about you three." He said, not believing the words that were going from his son's mouth. "It's just what happened to Alex is complicated, I can't just waltz up the Lord and start having an argument with him because it will just end badly." He said trying to explain to his son.

"I know that, but what bothers me is the fact that you didn't seem to care that those bastards hurt Alex and could have killed her!" he shouted.

Alex sunk down into her chair, she knew this argument was about her, but she didn't want to become a part of it. Their mother just sat on the side lines, not daring to involve herself in the argument and James just sat there watching the argument between his brother and father, he looked as if he was enjoying them bickering.

"Of course I'm angry about what happened to your sister!"

"Then why did you act like you weren't mad at what they did to her?!" William shouted back glaring at his father.

"I have my reasons, Will." His father answered in a calmer voice.

"What are those reasons?!" William shouted.

"You wouldn't understand because you are too immature and too much of a hothead!" his dad shouted, this was the sentence that ended their argument.

William huffed angrily and slumped back into his chair. "I hate you." He mumbled under his breath, only Alex and James heard it. Alex stared at him in disbelief, while James's mouth fell open in shock. They knew William didn't get along with their dad, but he'd never said that he hated him, well maybe in his head, but not directly to him.

"What did you say?" his father asked sternly.

"I don't have to answer to you." William said making eye contact with his dad.

"William! Answer the damn question!"

"Alright!" William shouted standing up. "You want me to repeat it, fine. I hate you!"

His mother gasped. "William apologise to your father immediately!"

"No." he replied simply.

"William, don't talk back to your mother!" his father shouted at him.

"I can do what I want!" William shouted back.

"Young man sit down! "His dad had now stood up as well.

"No, am no longer going to take orders from you or anyone else!" William shouted harshly.

"That's it young man! Go to your room now!" his father yelled at him

"I was going to anyway." William said turning around and walking angrily towards his room. He walked in and slammed the door behind him and once again, he did what he always did when he was angry. He flopped down onto his bed face first with his head buried in his pillow.

An hour had passed when there was a knock on the door. "Will, can I come in?" Alex called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." He replied. Alex was the only person who he felt like seeing at the moment. He sat up on his bed as she opened the door.

She walked in and sat down next to him on the bed, she then looked at him concerned.

"What's up Alex?" he asked looking back at her.

"Will, I'm worried about you."

"Why? We have had this discussion already and…" he was cut off.

"No, I am worried you're going to do something stupid."

"Like what?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

"Like stand up against the Lord's soldiers or…" now she was cut off

"Woah, first of all they are not soldiers, they're just a bunch of cowards that work for Lord Dirk and if you're talking about taking revenge on them. Yeah, I seriously have been considering it." He said.

"Will, if you do, next thing you know you'll either be in a cell or on the waiting list for execution." She was now standing and looking at him, her voice sounding distressed.

William wanted so badly to get back at those men, but seeing the look on his sister's face made his heart soften. "Okay fine, i won't do anything stupid or rash if that makes you happy." He said reluctantly.

"You promise?" she asked looking at him.

"I promise." He walked up to her and hugged her. "And have I ever broken a promise?" he asked. She shook her head and hugged him tighter.

He felt bad because tonight he was breaking that promise because he had enough of Lord Dirk and his men hurting people and destroying families. And now the Lord thinks he can mess with William's family, but if you mess with William's family you get burnt, literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Fast update, since I have a long weekend, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

William lay in his bed; he kept an eye on the door waiting for his parents to turn off the lights and go to sleep. He lay there for two hours his eyes still fixed on the door. The lights finally went out and darkness consumed the house. William got up quietly from his bed and sneaked out of his room, closing the door behind him gently, not wanting to make a noise. He tip toed past James's room and his parent's room. He reached the stairs that led up to Alex's room, he looked at her door, he knew he promised her he wouldn't do anything stupid, but this was one promise he was not going to keep. He had enough of Lord Dirk and his men; he wanted them to suffer the way they made the townspeople suffer, most of all he wanted them to pay for hurting his sister. He drew his eyes away from Alex's door and made his way to the front door.

It was a new moon, so it was quite dark outside, but this was good because William could easily blend into the darkness and no one will notice him. He ran up the dirt road towards the main road and when he got to it, he turned left and ran towards town. After about forty minutes he got to another intersection, the road going straight lead to the town, but the road turning right lead to the Lord's property, the actual property he owned, not some piece of land he claimed just because he wanted to. William turned right and silently ran towards the Lord's property, keeping a careful eye out for any of his men.

He reached the huge black gate that lead into the property, there was a black tall wire fence running along the perimeter. He crept up to the fence, he could easily climb over it expect there was a small problem; the fence was covered in spikes. William groaned silently in his head, why did that stupid lord have to put spikes on the fence. But then something caught his eye, there was a whole at the bottom of the fence. William smirked; someone forgot to check his fence was in tacked he said to himself. He crawled through the whole being careful not to make contact with the pointy pieces of wire sticking out. Once he had safely crawled under the fence he stood up, not even bothering to wipe off the mud which was all over his clothes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was coming towards him, he panicked there was nowhere for him to hide and he definitely didn't have enough time to crawl back under the fence. He looked around, he spotted and open door, that probably lead down to Lord Dirk's basement. William made a run for the door hoping no one would see him. He reached the door and has he got inside, one of the men past the door. William let out a sigh of relief; he could have run right into that guy if he took the decision to run to the door too late. He got up and stepped backwards, but he bumped into something. He turned around and realised that he had ran into their armoury and he had bumped into a barrel of gunpowder. He smirked; this was perfect he could use the gunpowder to blow up the lord's house. But then something else caught his eye, there was a bow and quiver hanging from the all and near it an ordinary sword. He walked up to the bow and quiver, it was some much nicer than the one he had and besides this place was about to go up in flames and the lord or his men wouldn't need it. So he took them off the wall, then he picked up the sword, he was so taking it because he really wanted one and the lord wouldn't use it, he tied the strap to his belt.

He walked back to the barrel of gunpowder; one barrel wasn't going to be enough to blow up the entire house. He sighed the house was made from mainly bricks, so it would be hard for him to try set it on fire himself. He looked around the room to see if there was more gunpowder, but all we could see were weapons. But something caught his eye again, this time it wasn't weapons it was a door. He walked up to the door to find there was a sign on it reading, "Warning please do not light any fire near this room." With a sign like that there must some sort of explosive substance in the room. He carefully opened the door and stuck his head inside the room, his eyes widened, there were about fifty or more barrels of gunpowder stacked up to the roof of the room. He walked into the room towards a barrel that was nearest to the door, he took out his knife that he always carried with him and stabbed it into the barrel. When he removed the knife the powder flowed out of the barrel, he watched flow out and sighed, satisfied at the amount of gunpowder leaking out of the barrel. He got up and walked out of the room towards the barrel that he found when he first came into the room. He again took his knife and made a hole in the barrel; he then took the barrel to the room and made a trail of gunpowder from the other barrels. He walked backwards to the door still making the trail; he stopped and quickly looked out the door to check if the cost was clear, luckily there was no one heading this way and no one in sight so he quickly got out the room, still making the trail he exited the armoury out into the open. He was shaking slightly, he didn't want someone to suddenly appear and see him making a trail of gunpowder. He kept on walking towards the fence he noticed he was running out of powder.

He was one metre away from the fence when he ran out of powder; he dropped the barrel and quickly crawled under the fence. Once he was on the other side he turned, while still on his stomach and held out two fingers and pointed them at the end of the trail. Fire blasted from his fingers and ignited the gunpowder the flame crept along the trail slowly making its way towards the door to the armoury. William watched as it disappeared into the room, once it was out of sight William took six steps away from the fence and as he took the seventh on…

BOOM

The Lord's entire house burst into flames, William gave a satisfied smirk. He was about to turn away when he heard one of the men shout. "Get Lord Dirk immediately!"

William froze, Lord Dirk was meant to be in the building when it exploded, now Dirk will know its William even if William didn't do it Dirk would still suspect William. William was panicking he couldn't go home because if he did they would catch him, but if he didn't go home, Lord Dirk might just kill his whole family. He slap himself on the face quietly, he should have planned this, not just rock up at the Lord's house and decide what to do when he got there, idiot. He turned around back towards the main road, but he had to quickly get off the road and hide behind a tree when the lord came up galloping up the road on his horse followed by eight of his men. The suddenly they came to a stop right near the tree William had dove behind.

The lord saw the smoke and flames, he growled. He then turned to four of the men. "You four stay here, shoot anything that moves!" he ordered. "The rest of you follow me!"

The lord galloped back down towards the main road followed by four of his men, while the other four loaded an arrow into their crossbows and spread out, expect for one of them who stayed near William's hiding spot. William was hyperventilating silently; the lord was probably on his way to William's home right now. What was he going to do? The man near is hiding spot had been given strict orders to shot anything he sees and he is bond to see a black figure coming out from behind a tree. He could knock the man out with a fire blast, but then the others are most definitely coming to see so that option was a no go. He put his hand to the ground and felt something hard beneath his hand, he grasped the object and picked it up, and it was a rock. William looked at it then his face lit up, he had an idea. He took the rock and threw it, it flew past the man and landed somewhere on the other side making a noise loud enough for the man to hear. the man went closer to the noise and William silently crept out from behind the tree and ran, hoping the man wouldn't turn around and see him.

Alex was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when suddenly she heard loud banging on the front door. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, she heard her father get up and answer the door.

"Good evening Lord Dirk and what can I do for you?" her father was trying to sound polite, but his voice sounded irritated.

"Where is that devil?!" the lord demanded harshly.

"First of all William is not a devil and I would appreciate it if you didn't call him that." He said harshly. "And he is in his room."

"Are you sure about that?" the lord said crossing his arms.

"Yes." he said confident that his son was in his room.

"Can I go look." The lord said smirking.

William's father looked at him, the lord was up to something and it had to do with William. "If you must." He said glaring at the lord.

The lord walked into the house followed by his four men. William's mom came out of their room and looked at her husband then at the five men passing her. She walked up to her husband. "What are they doing here?" she asked whispering so that they couldn't hear her.

"I don't know, but I think it has something about William." He said still glaring at the men as they walked towards William's room.

Lord Dirk put a hand on the door knob of William's door and opened it; he walked into the room to see that William wasn't in the room. He smirked; he exited the room and walked back to William's parents. "What was that you said about your son being in his room because I went in there and there is not a soul in there."

"What!" William's dad shouted, this woke up James who came out of his room.

"Woah dad what's with the…" he was cut off.

"James go and see if your brother is in his bedroom." His dad ordered.

James looked at his father confused the he saw the Lord and his men. "What did he do?" he asked his dad. But before his dad could reply the Dirk interrupted him.

"Your brother thought it would be okay to blow up my house, and now half my property had been burnt to ashes as well as everything I owned. And this sort of thing is punishable by death, but since he is such a freak am going to make is death slow and painful." Dirk was smirking at the idea of William being tortured.

"You don't have proof my brother did this." James said glaring at the Lord.

"Oh, but I don't need proof because once people hear that my property was set alight, they will instantly suspect him."

"Why would people support your opinion?" his father asked angrily.

"Because I own them. And they fear me because I can easily break a family with a snap of my fingers and do you know how long I have waited to destroy your family because it's your family that has been causing problems for me. But since am a merciful lord I will spare only two of you." An evil grin appeared on his face.

William's father glared at him. "You son of…"

"Now, now Mr Hunter there is no need for language, all you have to choose is you gets to spend the rest of their lives as my servants and you gets to die." The man did not have a trace of humanity as he spoke these words.

William's dad looked at his wife with a sad expression on their faces, they both knew that they couldn't fight the lord. "James go fetch your sister." His father said to him gently.

James was about to argue when he saw the expression on their faces, he knew what was going to happen next. He nodded and went to go fetch his sister.

Alex had been listening to the whole thing so she knew what was coming when she heard her brother coming up the stairs. She could feel her heart stop beating as James opened her door.

William was still running down the road, nut he was too busy looking behind him he didn't look in front and next thing he knew he ran into something hard. He stumbled backwards and almost fell, but luckily he didn't cause next thing he had to dodge an arrow that came flying at him. He had run straight into one of the men's horses. The man reloaded another arrow, but before he could fire it at William, he was blasted in the chest by a ball of fire and flew off his horse into a tree and was knocked unconscious. William wasted no time in jumping onto the man's horse, he kicked the horse forward and galloped towards his house. He needed to get back before the lord hurt his family or worse.

James managed to get Alex to come down stairs, as she got to the bottom she ran up to her mom and threw were arms around her, she was sobbing. She didn't want her parents to die.

The lord was watching this disgusted. "I think am going to be sick." He said glaring at Alex as she hugged her mom. James and his father both glared Lord Dirk.

Alex spent five minutes hugging her mom, but then she felt James grab her and pull her away from her mother's embrace. She began to fight against her brother's grip screaming. "NO! James let go of me! Mom! Dad! Please don't do this!" tears were streaming down her face.

But her parents stood there, they couldn't do anything watching as their children were pulled out of the house and they were stuck in the house.

William's dad leaned closer to his wife and whispered in her ear. "Go out the back door."

"What?" she was confused.

"Do you think I'm going to let my children become servants to that bastard." He questioned her

But what he didn't know was that the back door was locked, Dirk wasn't stupid, he had blocked off all the doors and exit points. They only found out about it when she tried to open the door. "It's locked." She said distressed.

Her husband walked up to her and tried to open the door. "Damn it that guy isn't an idiot."

"What are we going to do now?" she looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

Her husband hugged her tightly, he could smell burning gunpowder.

William had reached the dirt road and could see the house, but has he got closer the house suddenly went up in flames. His heart stopped as he halted the horse, he watched as the house burned the orange flames lighting up the night sky. A sudden rush of anger filled his heart as he kick the horse forward and charged at the house, big mistake.

"Sir." One of the men called.

"What, can't you see I was enjoying watching this house burn down." He said walking towards the man. But he then saw what the man was talking about, William on a horse coming straight for them. Alex felt a sense of anger wash over, now he decides to come when their parents are dead. James was glaring at his brother as he rode at full speed towards them.

The Lord scuffed, "Shoot me, but don't kill him." He ordered one of the men.

"Yes sir." The man obeyed as he loaded an arrow into his crossbow and aimed it at William.

Alex and James watched in horror as the man pulled the trigger and the arrow went zooming through the air towards William. William didn't notice the arrow until it pierced him in the shoulder and the force was so great that he fell of the horse onto the ground. He lay there on his back, his eyes closed in pain.

"Go fetch him." Dirk ordered two of his men.

The men nodded and walked over to where William was lying. William felt them pick him up by his arms and drag him towards the Lord. They made him kneel while they continued to hold his arms.

"Did you really think you could destroy everything I owned and get away with it?" the lord asked as he gripped the arrow sticking out of William's shoulder. "Well you can't." he yanked the arrow out and it was a barbed arrow it which made the extraction even worse. William let out a scream of pain, but was cut off when one of the men slammed their crossbow into the back of his head. He fell to the ground; he saw the burning house then darkness.

**Sorry if this chapter is weird, but it sounded better in my head. I promise next chapter is the last chapter of William's past.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, school as just been crazy.**

**Chapter 7**

William woke up in a dark room and the only source of light was from the crack underneath the door. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder was too painful, the pain would increase every time in tried to move it. He noticed that his hands and feet had shackles around then, so that also restricted his movement. He managed to sit up, his head was spinning, probably due to the loss of blood because his wound was quite deep and blood was pouring out, but luckily it wasn't at a fast rate because then he would be in trouble, but if his wound was tended to soon he would probably die from infection. He looked around the room or rather prison cell, his gaze fell upon two bodies one on top of the other but it was so dark William couldn't see who it was and hopeful they were rotten corpses of some poor unfortunate souls who were left in this room for eternity because that would just be scary. The bodies suddenly started moving and William got such a fright he fell onto his back, he quickly sat up and shuffled as far away as he could from the bodies.

"James get off me you idiot!" William heard the frustrated voice of his sister and he sighed with relief because he was happy that they weren't dead.

"Alright, alright you don't need to get your panties in a twist!" James shouted back as he got off his sister, but he clearly wasn't getting off fast enough because Alex got up and William could here James hit the fall. William noticed that they weren't chained up and after what happened to his parents and he was kind of to blame, he wished he was.

Alex stood up and dusted herself off her attention then turned to William. "Will?" Her voice was a mixture of happiness, sadness and disappointment.

James looked over to where Alex was looking, he took one look at William and charged at him angrily his face screwed up in a scowl, luckily for William Alex quickly held her brother back. "I'm going to kill you, Will!" he yelled.

"James calm down okay, it's not his fault…" she was cut off by William.

"No Alex it is my fault. I was just was pissed at Dirk because of what he has done of the past few years and what his men had done to you that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry." William said bowing his head in shame.

"Damn right it's your fault. If you hadn't blown up his house, we would still have parents…" James said glaring at William. "In fact if you hadn't gone and shown off your powers when dad told you not to, the Lord would have never suspected you and he would have never come and killed mom and dad!"

William was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of a key being inserted into the door and the door being pushed open by a man who looked like a flipping mountain. The man stomped up to William, the ground felt like it was shaking every time his foot hit the ground. "Get up devil!" the man ordered.

William glared at the man. "No." he said stubbornly.

James and Alex looked at their brother horrified, this man could snap him in half and he was acting like a stubborn mule.

"GET UP NOW BOY!" the man yelled.

"Am not listening to a man who looks like he belongs in a mountain range." William said still glaring at the man.

"Then maybe you'll listen to this!" the man yelled as he drove his foot into William's gut. William doubled over and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"You bastard!" Alex stormed up to the man and punched him on the arm, but she quickly recoiled her hand in pain because punching this man was like punching an iron door. The man turned to her angrily and back handed her across the face, she fell to the ground.

"You son of a…" James and William yelled in unison, well William sort of yelled it through gritted teeth because he was still bent over clutching his stomach.

James charged at the man, but he received a blow ti the face, which sent him flying backwards into a wall, he fell to the fall unconscious. The man then turned back to William and took off his chains and grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out the door. Once outside the cell the man threw him against a wall and slowly closed the door. William looked at Alex and she looked back, sadness filling both their eyes and the door slammed shut and neither could see each other anymore.

The man turned to William and once again grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him up a flight of stairs, not taking care when pulling him up them he just dragged him. When closed his eyes in pain, his butt felt so sore and the bumpy ride wasn't helping his injured shoulder. He suddenly felt the bumping stop and he heard the sound of a door opening and the sound of people whispering under their breath. William slowly opened his eyes and he realised where he was, in the town. The lord had brought William and his siblings to the town's prison and now he was probably having William publicly executed.

He was dragged up onto a wooden platform with two poles with a chain attached to each of them and forced him down on his knees; Lord Dirk himself was standing in the centre of the platform grinning evilly. William glared at him as he was chained to the posts facing the lord.

"Thank-you, Brutus." Dirk said still grinning evilly at William; he then looked at the crowd. "My good people of Tolden, today you will witness me cleansing the earth of this devil…" he said pointing at William.

William could hear the whispering amongst the crowd grow louder, some sounded like they were rejecting to the idea of executing a thirteen year old boy, and while others sound like they didn't care they just wanted William to die.

"So usually we would have his kind burnt at the stake, but considering his power over fire, we have decided to give him fifty lashes and then if he is still alive we will hang him, but trust me I've seen a full grown man die on the forty third one from loss of blood, so I doubt a thirteen year old devil will even survive twenty five." He laughed his extremely annoying laugh.

William saw Brutus walking back up onto the platform with a whip in his hands, grinning like some evil monkey. He walked behind William, he looked at his Lord who gave him a small nodded and next thing all William could see was blackness as he shut his eyes in pain. He could feel the whip slicing his skin with every sweep; he could feel blood running down his back, soaking into his shirt, which was now probably ripped. He could hear Brutus counting each and every stroke under his breath and the sound of some of the crowd laughing while the others gasped every time the whip came in contact with his skin. Minutes had past, but to William it felt like this had been going on for days, he could still feel the whip slicing his skin and his eyes were still tightly shut. He could hear footsteps coming around towards his face, heard some crouching down near his face, their breath smelt of liquor.

"You know it will be a shame when you die…" the lord said breathing his foul breath right into William's face. "Because you won't be there to what am going to do with your brother and sister, especially your sister…"

At these words William felt fire coursing through his veins, trying to break free at any moment he knew he was going to explode.

"Am going to…" the Lord leaned forward and whispered the rest in William's ear grinning. The lord having said what he wanted to leaned away from William and chuckled softly.

William's eyes snapped open in rage, but instead of being their usual amber colour they were the colour of the fires that burn in hell. The lord fell backwards in shock almost falling of the platform. The chains binding William to the posts melted away.

"Shoot him you idiots!" the lord shouted at two of his men. They quickly loaded an arrow into their crossbows and fired at William, one arrow grazed William's leg, but he was too much in a rage to notice. William turned towards the men, his eyes still red, he blasted a big ball of fire at them knocking them backwards into a nearby house which caught fire and so did the houses next it and eventually half the town was engulfed in flames. People were running around screaming and shouting.

William was unaware of the chaos around him; his focus was only on the lord, who was slowly backing away in fear, a look of terror on his face. "Please, am sorry, please have mercy. I will do anything for you." He begged.

But William wasn't interested in his pleads; he simply blasted the lord off the platform into a glass window of a nearby house. William then felt the fire within himself slowly fading, his eyes changed back to their normal amber colour, but as soon as they changed back to their normal colour they widened in shock. He looked around at the burning town and all the people who had been injured, most of them were the Lord's men.

"Monster!" he heard people shout at him.

"What no, I didn't mean any of this…i…I just…" People started throwing rocks at him as if he were some rabid dog.

Lord Dirk got up, his face covered in cuts from the glass. He glared at William angrily. "Get him!" he yelled at what was left of his men.

William saw six men coming after him with crossbows, one fired at him and it narrowly missed him. Without thinking William jumped off the platform and ran as fast as he could, the people were still chucking rocks at him as he ran out of the town toward a nearby forest. As he entered it he heard the sound of horse hooves approaching, he panicked he sprinted faster ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder and back. The sound of crossbows clicking and arrows zooming past him filled his ears, luckily most of the missed him, but one of them sliced through his side leaving a deep gash along his side, he winced in pain and stumbled a bit but luckily he didn't fall because then he would be in trouble.

The men had been chasing William for ten minutes now and William was getting to the point where is body was telling him to just give up, but his head was telling him to run, his pace was getting slower by the minute and the men were getting closer by the second. William knew that running was pointless, they would either catch him anyway or he would die because if he didn't get medical attention he would most definitely die from infection. So either way he was dead, but he would rather chance it than give up.

William was so focused on these thoughts that he didn't notice a cliff dropping down into a valley, next think he felt his foot go over the cliff and he fell hitting the wall of the cliff a few times, knocking him unconscious. Thankfully it wasn't a long dropped, but down below was a river he fell into the river, disappearing under the water. The men stopped and looked down into the valley.

"Should he go after him Brutus?" one of the men asked turning to Brutus

"No, he's dead anyway." Brutus said turning his horse around and galloping off back to the town. While the others followed him.

William surfaced still unconscious, he float on his back down the river. The river flowed gently moving with the land, passing mountains and open plains. William had surprisingly managed to stay afloat for day on the river until he was washed up onto a riverbank, still unconscious and barely alive.

Nearby a man was riding his horse towards the river with quails tied to the back of the saddle, he reached the river and stopped his horse about five metres away from where William was lying. The man got off his horse and bent down and took a gulp of water still not noticing a boy laying a few metres away, only when he stood back up and turned in towards William did he notice him.

The man hastily walked up to William, he bent down and put two fingers on William's throat to check his pulse, which he noticed was faint. The man wasted no time in picking William up and walking him towards his horse.

()()))()(()(()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())((()(())()()()()()()(()())(()())()())()(())()(()())()()()()()()

William's eyes slowly opened, he blinked several times and looked around the room, it looked like a room would find in a wooden cabin, and it had wooden walls and roof. He was lying on a bed that felt like it had straw stuffed into the mattress, but it was surprisingly extremely comfortable. He sat up but the pain in his shoulder was still excruciating and his side where the arrow had sliced him was equally painful, the slashes on his back were not has painful, in fact he noticed that it hardly hurt at all.

"Good you're up." William jumped when he saw a middle aged man walk into the room. "Sorry if I startled you, am Jakob." He said kindly sitting down on a stool next to the bed. "And what might your name be young man?"

"W…William." William stuttered. He then looked around the room in confusion. "Where am i?"

"Well, you're half way between Arendelle and the Valley of the rocks. I found you washed up on the riverbank, half dead."

"Thanks for saving me, sir" William said gratefully

"Well I wasn't about to leave a boy to die; besides am sure your parents would be worried about you."

"No they wouldn't because they're dead." William said sadly hanging his head.

"Am so sorry to hear that, I know it's hard. I lost my wife two years ago and now it's just me and Jordan, my son." Jakob said sadly. "So may I ask are you from around here?" he asked trying to change the subject because he could see that their current topic was upsetting William.

"Am from Tolden." He replied.

"Tolden! Isn't that the town run by that Lord, who seems to always be killing off his people."

"You've heard of it?" William asked surprised

"Of course everyone has heard of that town!"

"I knew it was bad, but I never thought it was bad enough that other towns would find out." William said a little shocked.

"Well, enough about that horrible town, but enough about that place, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"You say it has if I've been out for a week."

"You've actually been out for two days."

"What?!" William was a little surprised, he thought he had only been out for a few hours.

"Yeah, you were in a pretty bad shape, I was able to tend to the gash on your side and the slashes on your back, but am afraid that the wound on your shoulder as become infected and I don't have anything to put on it…"

"Does that mean I have to have my arm chopped off?" William said looking at his arm worried.

"What, no of course not, I'll just take you to see a good friend of mine, am sure he could heal it." Jakob said standing up.

"Can we go see this friend now please, because I don't think I could spend another day with this arm the way it is because it hurts like hell." William asked politely.

"Are you sure you fit to travel?"

"Sure," William said confidently.

"Okay, let's just wait for Jordan to get home, he went out hunting squirrels. And he has been begging me to go see this friend because he has a good friend there." Jakob said walking out the room, while William got off the bed. He noticed that all he was wearing was his boxers and nothing else. Jakob walked back into the room holding a pile of clothes. "Here some clothes for you, your other ones were a bit shredded so I had to bin them, I hope you don't mind." He said handing the clothes to William.

"No it's fine, thank you." He said gratefully as he took the clothes from Jakob, who exited the room.

William placed the clothes on the bed, they were nothing special just black boots, a black long shirt and navy blue pants. He put the clothes on, they fitted perfectly and to be honest he looked really cool in them, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so good.

He walked towards the door and just has he went through the door a boy around his age, maybe a year younger jumped in front of him, William got such a fright he jumped backwards.

"Sorry to scare you mate…" the boy said happily. "My names Jordan." He said extending out his hand, energetically. "What's your name?" he asked still holding out his hand.

William shocked the boy's hand, still a bit shocked. "William."

"Wow you're looking better, because when my pop brought you here you were covered in blood and…"

"Jordan, leave William alone. Otherwise I will not bring you with to the valley of the rocks." Jakob said sternly to his hyperactive son, as he walked outside.

"We're going to the Valley of the rocks? Yes!" Jordan said air punch excitedly.

William looked at him confused. "Who's at the valley of the rocks that you want to go so badly?"

"Oh, there's this really cool clan of rock trolls and this cool guy and his reindeer." He said heading towards the door.

"HA! Look Jordan I don't know what fairy tales you have been reading, but there is no such thing as rock trolls." William said crossing his arms and watching as Jordan opens the door.

"Are too and I can prove it." He said sticking his tongue out at William childishly and closing the door behind him.

William chuckled to himself, but then sadness washed over his face. He had left behind Alex and James, he had left them with the lord and there was no telling what he would do to them. But he couldn't go back, if anyone spotted him he would have an arrow through his chest before he could even think about saving them, so he had to leave the past behind and everyone in it.

"Hey Will, you coming because we are kind of doing this trip for you!" Jordan called from outside. William sighed and walked towards the door; he opened it slowly and exited the house to find Jordan sitting in the back of a sled and his dad in the front holding onto the reins.

Jakob noticed something was up with William, "Hey are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine, it's just my shoulder is sore." That was partly true.

"Well that's why we're going to the valley of the rocks and don't worry my friend and his family are quiet friendly." Jakob said smiling at William.

"Yeah they really are, just don't let them jump on you because they're really heavy." Jordan said grinning.

"Dude if this is about these people being rock trolls ,am still not buying it." William said rolling his eyes.

"Fine don't believe me, but don't blame me if you get a heart attack when you do see them."

Jakob chuckled at hearing the two bicker, "Come on Star." He said as he flicked the reins. Star began to canter off towards the valley of the rocks.

()()))()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((()(()())(())()(())()(()()()())(())()()()()()(()())

They had been riding in the sled for two hours and Jordan and William were still arguing over whether rock trolls were real or not. Jakob just sat and listened to the two, during the bickering he managed to pick up a few things about William's personality, he noticed William was hot headed, stubborn and never backed down. Because Jordan was usually extremely good at winning arguments in a few seconds, but this one had been lasting two hours, so it was a miracle that William had managed to argue with Jordan this long.

They went up a pass that lead up into the heart of a mountain. The pass was windy and quite bump, William was bouncing up and down in the back of the sled like a bouncy ball.

"Woah girl." Jakob said pulling on the reins and stopping the sled. He turned around to look at the boys who had now stopped their bickering. "We're going to have to walk from here boys, the road is a bit rough." He stepped of the sled. While William and Jordan jumped off and walked after Jakob, who had started walking on.

Ten minutes had past and William felt like they had been walking for hours, suddenly the sound of voices filled his ears. They weren't dangerous voices, they were cheery ones.

"Sounds like our friends are having fun." Jakob said as they came to a clearing.

William took one look at the clearing and almost fainted from shock, there were trolls very where. Jordan noticed the look on William's face and gave a triumphant grin. "Told you rock trolls are real."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." William replied still shocked.

"Hey Jakob!" a male troll walked up to Jakob. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been busy cliff." Jakob replied back.

"And where is Jordan?" Cliff said happily.

"Right her Cliff!" Jordan said running up to Cliff.

"Ah there he is, Jordan my man." He said high fiving Jordan. Cliff them noticed William standing behind Jordan. "And you is this strapping young man?" he asked.

"Oh Cliff this is William." Jordan said gesturing towards William.

Cliff smiled happily, he then turned to his fellow trolls, "Hey fellows look whose here and they bought a friend with them!" he called towards the others. The other trolls looked in their direction and walked over to them excitedly. A female troll walked over to stand next to Cliff.

"Well, well look who came rolling in." she said.

"Hi Bulda, how are you?" Jakob asked

"The question is how are you, darling we have seen you two in like forever." Bulda replied

"We are fine thank you Bulda, but I was wondering if I could see Pabbie?" Jakob asked.

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Because William over here needs some of those special herbs that Pabbie has." He said gesturing towards William.

Bulda looked at William. "May isn't he a handsome lad." She said walking up to William, who was now surrounded by trolls. She took his hand and brought him down to her level and opened his jaws to inspect his teeth. "Hmmm, he has nice strong teeth and his canines are quite impressive…" she then looked into his eyes, then she inspected his hair and the she took his arms and inspected his muscles. "He has strong arms for a boy of his age. Tell me Will do you exercise or are just naturally muscular?" she asked putting down his arm.

"No, I guess it's just from all the work I've been doing." William said, he was a little freaked out by the trolls' interest in his body.

"And what work would that be?" Bulda asked him.

"Farm work."

"Ohh, did you hear that guys he's a farm boy!" Bulda shouted to the others. The others all chattered excitedly.

William looked at them, he then leaned closer to Jordan, "Why does me being a farm boy fascinate them so much?" He whispered into Jordan's ear.

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Bulda, can I please see Pabbie now?" Jakob asked, getting a bit annoyed by the trolls.

"Oh of course, I will go fetch him." She said as she walked off.

While she was leaving William noticed a boy about two years younger than himself siting on a block of ice as a reindeer pulled a sled type thing that the ice was sitting on.

"Hey Kristoff's back!" the trolls shouted excitedly running up to greet the boy and his reindeer.

"Hey guys." The boy called Kristoff said while getting off the block of ice. He then looked in William's direction and smiled. "Jordan, where've you being man? I haven't seen you in ages." Kristoff said walking up to them.

"Well we were busy so we didn't have time to come visit." Jordan explained. "Oh Kristoff this is William…" he said gesturing towards William. "Dad brought him home after he found him washed up on a riverbed, half dead." He added.

"Woah, well it's great to meet you Will, I'm Kristoff." He extended out his hand to William. William shook his hand and has he let go, the reindeer bounded up to him and gave him a big lick on the side of the face. Covering his face in reindeer slobber. "And that is Sven." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kristoff." William said wiping the slobber off his face. "And you too Sven."

"My boys are back!" Bulda had returned with Pabbie and she had spotted Kristoff and Sven.

"Hey." Kristoff replied to her.

Pabbie walked up to Jakob and the two boys. "It's good to see you Jakob and you too Jordan…" he then turned to William. "And who might you be young man?"

"William" William replied.

"It's nice to meet you William."

William was surprised by this troll; he was more formal compared to the others.

"And what can I do for you Jakob?" Pabbie asked turning back to Jakob.

"Well you see I found Will half dead on a riverbank, I managed to tend to some of his wounds, but one of them needs to be treated with some of the special herbs that you have." Jakob explained to Pabbie.

"Very well, Kristoff could you please bring me that bag of herbs."

"Sure thing Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said as he went off to get the herbs.

Pabbie then turned to William. "Please can you remove your shirt?"

"Sure." William removed the shirt, some of the trolls gasped, they could see all the whip lashes on his back and the cut on his side from the arrow, but what was shocking was that the skin surrounding the wound on his shoulder had gone purplish black. Probably from the type of metal that the Lord's arrows were made from.

"Boy, you look terrible." Cliff commented as Kristoff reappeared with the herbs.

"Damn dude, you really have been through the wars." Kristoff said as he handed the herbs to Pabbie.

"Yeah, I know." William replied.

"Now I warn you this might sting a little." Pabbie said as he placed the herbs onto the wound. William winced; Pabbie was under exaggerating when he said it would sting a little because it felt like his arm was on fire. Once Pabbie had placed the herbs on he looked at William surprised. "There is something magical about you."

"What do you mean?" William asked, he had a slight idea of what Pabbie was talking about, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, he rather that they didn't know.

"I mean I can sense magic in you."

William sighed, "Well you're not wrong." William held out his hand and a flame burst from his hand. The trolls stared at it, fascinated as did Jakob and Jordan.

"Woah, dude that is so cool." Jordan said excitedly.

"This curse is the reason I was where you found me." William said as the fire in his hand vanished.

"Don't think badly of it because then you will begin to fear it and that's what leads to you hurting the people around you." Pabbie said. He then looked at Jakob. "Will he be staying with you?"

"He is more than welcome to live with me." Jakob said smiling at William.

"You're not put off by the whole fire thing?" William asked.

"Of course not."

William smiled at Jakob, Jordan hugged him tightly. "I've always wanted a brother." William smiled and hugged him back.

)((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It had been two days since William had met the trolls; he was on his way with Jakob and Jordan to Arendelle. Jakob had been asked by the King to deliver herbs for the castle's doctor. They entered the town, which William noticed was quite cheery and lively, the complete opposite of Tolden. They came to the castle gate, which was closed.

"Hey Jakob, why is the gate closed?" William asked Jakob.

"No one knows, for some reason the King had the gates closed." Jakob replied.

A guard walked up to the sled and looked at the three. "What do you want?"

"I was asked to deliver some herbs for the castle doctor." Jakob replied.

The soldier nodded and signalled for the gates to be opened. William watched as the gate opened revealing the castle's courtyard. Jakob stopped the sled near a door, where a rather big man stood.

"Okay you boys wait here, while I take these herbs inside." Jakob said picking up the box of herbs and walking towards the castle door.

William was staring at the castle, his eyes suddenly fell upon a girl looking out a window, she had platinum blond hair and in William's eyes she looked like a beautiful goddess.

Elsa was looking out her Window onto the town, it had been five years since she had struck Anna with her powers, five years she had been separated from Anna and people, excluding her parents. And as she gazed out her window her eyes fell upon a black haired boy around her age, she noticed how handsome he looked. She continued to stare at him, her eyes refusing to leave him.

William continued to stare at the girl, his eyes refusing to look away from her, he felt like he was in some sort of trance.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try publish the next one a little faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**8 years later**

William crept through a dark forest, his feet sinking into the snow that covered the entire forest like a blanket. A bow in his hand as he silently crept towards a deer that was looking for something to eat, he drew an arrow from his quiver and placed it on the bow string and carefully pulled back the string to his cheek. He took one more step forward, but unfortunately he stepped on a twig, which snap causing the deer to run away, William quickly shot the arrow in attempted to shoot the deer before it got away, but the arrow just missed the deer. William stood up straight and sighed in annoyance, this was the second time now he had missed his target. He turned and walked away.

The sun was rising, peeping over the mountain tops. William exited the forest, there were hoof prints on the floor, but there was now horse in sight. He huffed and raised two fingers two his lips and whistled. The sound of hooves came closer, and then a black horse with a white blaze came cantering over the hill towards William. As it reached him it slowed down into a walk and walked up to William, who was giving the horse an irritated look.

"Did you plan on leaving again Storm?" William asked looking at his horse.

Storm gave him a neigh that sound like 'no'.

"Oh really then why did you run off?"

Storm gave him a snort and nudged William with his nose in an attempted to apologise.

"No, acting all sweet and innocent is not going to get you anywhere boy." William said crossing his arms over his chest and he turned away.

Storm butted him softly with his head in a playful way. But he realised that William wasn't paying attention to him, he snorted and head butted William again, this time a bit harder causing William to fall face first into the snow. Storm let out a neigh that sounded like he was laughing; William pulled his head out of the snow and turned his head to look at Storm, but instead of glaring at the horse he just chuckled softly.

"Okay if that's the game you want play." He said standing up, while making a snowball. Storm was too busy laughing that he didn't notice the snowball flying towards him until it hit him in the face. Storm stood there for a minute then he turned his head to look at William, who was now laughing. Storm just looked at him then he too began to neigh happily.

"Alright, come on boy lets go home." William walked up to Storm and climbed on to the saddle. He flicked the reins lightly and Storm took off.

William loved the feeling of the wind in his face as he rode Storm through the snowy landscape, passing snow covered trees. He felt so alive and free.

()()()()()())()((()()())(()()()()()())(()()())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

Elsa lay in her bed, the morning light falling upon her face. She opened her eyes, blinking as the light shone into her eyes. She sat up slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the morning light. She looked around her room and sighed dramatically, she did not feel like getting up today but unfortunately she had a meeting she looked over to the grandfather clock standing in the corner of her room, the time was nine o' clock and her meeting only started at ten thirty. She flopped back down into her bed and snuggled back under the covers, maybe she could sleep for a little while longer…

BANG BANG BANG

Or not.

"Elsa! Are you awake?!" Anna yelled from the other side of the door. Elsa sighed, for once could Anna not bang on her door.

"Anna go away, I'm sleeping." Elsa mumbled back, but loud enough so Anna could hear it.

"But it is really important!" Anna sounded like she was about to have a tantrum.

"What is more important than sleeping?" Elsa asked. She heard her sister huff in annoyance.

"Alright fine if you won't come out, then I'm coming in!" Anna shouted as she flung open the door and marched up to Elsa. She then jumped on Elsa, who felt as if all the air was being knocked out her lungs.

"Anna, get off." Elsa demanded, trying to push her sister off, but she was having no luck.

"Elsa, get up." Anna replied back.

Elsa huffed. "Fine I'll get up if you get off." She said surrendering; she wasn't as stubborn as Anna so she would most likely lose this battle.

Anna smiled victoriously and got off of Elsa. "Okay get dressed quickly." She demanded.

"What's the rush Anna?" Elsa asked getting off her bed and slowly making her way to her wardrobe.

"I need to tell you something important." Anna said bouncing up and down happily.

Elsa opened her wardrobe door and smiled a bit. Kristoff must have proposed, he had come to her two days ago and asked for her blessing. Elsa had been reluctant to bless the marriage, but she knew Kristoff loved her sister and would probably give his life for her so Elsa gave him permission to propose to Anna.

She didn't fell like conjuring herself a dress today, so she took a dark blue dress out of the cardboard. She climbed into it; she was definitely unlike most queens since she managed to dress herself while others needed servants to do it for them. Once she got her dress on she walked over to her mirror and fixed her hair into its usual French plait. She could see Anna in the mirror, she looked like she was going to burst from the excitement that was being bottled up inside.

Elsa turned to her sister and braced herself because her questioned was going to bring on a Anna hurricane. "How'd your date go last night?"

"Oh Elsa it was wonderful, we had dinner, then he went for a walk under the stars, then we sat done at a bench and he told me he wanted to ask me something then he went done on one knee and…" she stopped and held out her hand to show Elsa the ring. It wasn't that big or fancy but that didn't really matter, all that mattered was that Anna was getting married.

"Oh Anna am so happy for you." Elsa said hugging her sister tightly.

"Thank-you Elsa. I 'm just so excited." She said pulling away from Elsa.

"Where is Kristoff now?"

"Oh he left early this morning, ice master business you know." Anna said. "He'll only be back tomorrow." Her voiced sounded a bit upset.

"Aww, don't be upset Anna, he'll be back before you know it." Elsa said trying to cheer her up.

"I know." Her face brightened up. "So you want to go get some breakfast?"

She felt her stomach growl a bit. "Yeah, am actually rather hungry." Elsa said.

"Alright let's go, I do hope breakfast has some chocolate in it." Anna said happily.

"Chocolate in the morning sounds lovely." Elsa agreed.

The two sisters walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

()())()()()()((())(()())(()()())))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

William and Storm were still riding through the forest, the sun was now above the mountains, high up in the sky. William spotted smoke rising above a hill, Jordan must be back from his trip to Arendelle. He rode through the gate towards the stable. A chestnut horse with a white blaze looked up at him and Storm as they rode closer; it reared up and gave a happy neigh. William halted Storm by the fence where the other horse was standing.

"Hey Blaze, you enjoy your little trip to Arendelle?" William asked as he got off Storm.

Blaze gave him a neigh.

"Yeah thought you might." William took of Storms saddle and placed it on the fence; he then went back and took off the bridle. He placed the bridle on top of the saddle and walked over to a gate that led into the paddock. "Come on Storm, in you go." Storm walked into the paddock and joined Blaze; the two began to eat hay standing side by side.

William smiled at the two, and then he picked up the saddle and bridle and carried them to the tack room. He placed the bridle on its hook and the saddle on a pole that was sticking out of the wall.

Jordan was inside the house, he was busy stirring something in a pot with a wooden spoon. He heard the door open, he turned to find William walking in covered in snow. "Hey bro, would you like some of my famous porridge with chocolate bits inside it?" Jordan asked stilling stirring.

"Oh no you're cooking again." William said sarcastically

"Haha very funny Will, but we both know am a great cook." Jordan said in a posh voice.

"I know you are, I was just joking with you." William chuckled.

"So what happened, you get scared when the deer growled?" Jordan said making fun of the fact that William hadn't caught anything.

"Hey, I by mistake stepped on a twig and besides I don't you think you could do better." William said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Yeah I know, you're the hunter am the cook, but we're both great fighters and swordsmen." Jordan stated.

"Jordan something tells me you're going somewhere with this." William said.

"Umm well I was in Arendelle selling those furs and herbs. I also went to deliver some herbs to the castle doctor and I ran into the Captain of the Guard. He asked me with I knew anyone who is a great swordsman and I mention myself and you."

William raised his eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going.

"He has hired us to be the personal bodyguards to the Queen of Arendelle."

William looked at Jordan, he took in a deep breathe and sighed heavily. "Jordan do you know what happened four years ago when I worked as a bodyguard for the Southern Isle."

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't there, but I know what happened."

"Jordan royalty and I don't get along." William said a bit frustrated.

"But William Arendelle is nothing like the Southern isle and anyway you can't back down because we have to be there today." He said sheepishly.

"Today?! What time?" William asked, he was shocked by the short notice.

"Around midday." Jordan replied.

William looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I will do it. Are they paying us?"

"Of course, do you think I would agree if they weren't?" Jordan looked at William as if he were stupid.

William suddenly felt his stomach growl. "Well is there enough time for us to have breakfast?" William asked.

"Of course." Jordan took a bowl and put a large helping of porridge into it, "Here you go porridge with chocolate bits." He said handing William the bowl.

"Thanks man." William said as he took a big mouthful of the delicious meal.

())()())(()((()()()())(())()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()(())()((((((((((((((((((((((

Elsa wiped away some of the pancake that was around her mouth, she looked over at Anna who was still stuffing her face with pancakes and syrup. Not the most lady like way to eat, but this was Anna who wasn't your usual lady.

"You enjoying that?" Elsa asked watching her sister gobble down her food.

Anna looked up from her plate, syrup was covering her face. "Pity there is no chocolate." She said with her mouth full.

Elsa giggled, usually she would tell Anna not to speak with her mouth full, but she was going to let it slide today.

Kai entered the room holding a scroll, no doubt he was about to tell her what duties she had for today.

He bowed. "Morning your majesties."

"Morning Kai." Anna replied, her mouth still full of her.

This didn't surprise him; he was used to being greeted by Anna when she had half her breakfast in her mouth.

"Moring Kai, is there anything on my schedule today?" she asked, inside she was praying there wasn't much.

"Please say there isn't." Anna said giving Kai her pleading look.

"Well her highness doesn't have a lot of duties to attend to today. Just the usual reports that need to written and that meeting with the advisors…"

Elsa sighed she didn't like being stuck in a room with those men, half of them didn't actually like her. After what happen with the Great Thaw. That was one event that Elsa could never forget, it was when she froze her sister's heart and locked Arendelle in an eternal winter.

"And you'll be meeting your two personal bodyguards later this morning."

Anna's head snapped up. "Why are you getting bodyguards?"

"Anna I don't know myself." It was true she didn't know why the advisors had requested that she have bodyguards.

"Advisors informed me that it is due to the events that have been taking place over the last two weeks." Kai said gravely.

"And what events might they be?" Elsa asked wanting to know what the advisors had been keeping from her.

"There have been a series of killings and each time a note has been left behind, but I'm afraid the advisors did not inform me on what these notes said."

"Well they must have been serious if the advisors think it wise to get me bodyguards."

"I'm not sure your majesty." Kai bowed and left the room.

Anna looked at her sister, worried. "You don't think someone is trying to kill you?" Anna asked scared.

"I don't know Anna, but don't worry it's probably nothing." She looked out the window, "I hope." She said under her breath so that Anna couldn't hear her.

)()(())()(()()()()())()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

William and Jordan were getting ready to head out, they had already packed all the stuff they could carry, Storm and Blaze had been tacked up.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jordan said looking at the house as William climbed onto Storm.

"Hey, this gig won't be a life time thing so we can always come back." William said trying to lift Jordan's spirit.

Jordan turned and faced William. "So you're not mad at me for signing us up for this."

"No, am still mad."

Jordan wasn't bothered by this; William couldn't stay mad at him for long. He walked over to Blaze and climbed into the saddle. Once he was in the saddle, William urged Storm forward and the two galloped away, Jordan watched William ride away.

"Come on Blaze." He kicked Blaze forwards and they galloped after William and Storm.

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far;)**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

William and Jordan rode through the snow covered forest towards Arendelle, side by side galloping past the trees at top speed. William was still frustrated with Jordan for getting those jobs as the Queen of Arendelle's personal guards. He had been a guard for the Southern Isle and he had experienced what royalty were like and frankly he though they were nothing but stuck up, good for nothing snobs.

Jordan looked over at William and noticed the pissed off expression on his face. "Look Will, I know you're mad at me, but you know we need the money and like I told you they're paying us a lot."

William just huffed in annoyance and kicked Storm forward. Jordan watched his brother gallop ahead of him, he sighed and kicked Blaze forward and he galloped faster to try catch up with William.

()))()(()())()()()(())()(()())(()())()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()(

Elsa was sitting at a table listening to her advisors talk about certain affairs in the kingdom, mostly about trade agreements, but not once did they bring up the fact that her people her being killed and notes were being left. Elsa sat there staring into space as these thoughts raced through her mind.

"Your majesty." Elsa snapped out of her thoughts as her head advisor called her.

"Um…sorry, yes." Elsa said still trying to get out of her thoughts.

"There is a matter that we need to discuss with you, your majesty." He said, looking more serious than he usually did.

"And what might that be?" she asked politely. She didn't really like the expression they all had on her faces, but she hoped they were going to fill her in on what was happening with those notes.

"Your majesty, as you know given recent events that your safety has been threatened." The head advisor said.

"Yes am aware of the recent events, but am unaware on how they threaten my life." She said, hoping they would answer her.

"You needn't worry your majesty that is why he hired those to guards for you."

Elsa was about to argue with him, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere so she didn't bother. "Please continue." She said between gritted teeth, trying to sound polite at the same time.

"We have decided that it would be in the best interest of the kingdom that you find a king."

Elsa stared at them in disbelief and anger. "Excuse me, why do I need to marry?" she asked harshly.

"Well. Your majesty, you need someone who can handle matters in the kingdom that you can't and the kingdom is also in need of an heir."

Elsa snapped her head at him and gave him an icy stare. "I am not helpless I can run this kingdom by myself. I don't need some man telling me what to do and an heir is not essential."

"But your majesty…"

"No and that's my final answer." She stood up and looked at the men. "Now excuse me I have reports I need to write." She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

(()())()(()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()())()(())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

William and Jordan rode into the town, which was covered in snow and the people were surprisingly cheerful, which was not very common during winter. Children ran through the streets throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. William watched the children run past him, it bought back memories.

**14 years ago**

"**I'm going to get you!" William was running though he snow chasing his three year old sister**

"**No you're not!" she shouted back.**

**They ran through the snow, suddenly Alex tripped and fell head first into the snow. William saw this and he started laughing his head off. Alex pulled her head out of the snow, William was stilling rolling around on the floor laughing, but then he heard Alex crying softly. He instantly stopped laughing and quickly ran over to her and knelt down next to her.**

"**I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to laugh at you, it just came out." He felt bad for laughing at her when she fell.**

**He tried to hug her but instead he got a face full of snow, he wiped the snow off his face and looked at his sister in shock. She got up and ran away laughing.**

"**Fooled you!" she shouted as she ran away.**

**William stared after her, a smile spread on to his face. "Okay Alex you are so going to get it!" he shouted after her. He got up and ran after his giggling sister.**

"Will, Will!" William snapped out of his thought.

"You were daydreaming." Jordan said looking at him.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just lost in thought." He said.

"Well you know what dad used to say…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't daydream on a horse because then you'll end up on the floor." William always thought that saying as stupid, but he didn't say anything because he respected Jakob, even if some of the things he said sounded stupid. "But I wasn't daydreaming." William said defending himself.

"Hm-mph. Sure you weren't."

)()()()()(())()()()()()(()()()()()()(())()(()()())(())()()(())()()()()(())()()(

Elsa sat at her desk in the library writing her reports, but her mind was still focused on what the advisor had said about her needing to marry and produce an heir for the kingdom. She had only been queen for five months and they were already trying to marry her off.

A knock on the door jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said looking up towards the door.

The Captain of the Guard entered the library; he walked up to the desk and bowed. "Your majesty the two men who we have hired to be your personal bodyguards have arrived and are on their way to the castle."

"Thank-you Captain." She said setting down her quill.

The Captain bowed and left the room.

Elsa sighed, this was another thing that annoyed her, whatever was happening clearly concerned people enough to want her to have bodyguards with her at all times, but for goodness sake she wasn't helpless. She was the Snow Queen she could probably freeze an attacker before they could even lift their sword. But she was going to let this matter go, but she was definitely letting the other matter go. She was not going to let those advisors force her to marry someone. She could do that in her own time, if she found the right guy.

()())()()(()()()())(()()()()()()()())(())(())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()

Jordan reached the castle gate before William due to him taking so long.

"Come on slow poke!" Jordan called back to William.

But William was lost in thought again, but the sound of Jordan calling him snapped him back to reality. "Okay I'm coming!" he replied. He kicked Storm forward into a trot to catch up to Jordan, who was waiting for him at the gate.

"Daydreaming again, dude this is like the second time today." Jordan said raising an eyebrow.

"What does this kingdom have a law against daydreaming?" William asked.

"No, but I do." Jordan said letting go of the reins and crossing his arms across his chest. Big mistake.

"Well I've got news for you; I'm the oldest so your laws don't apply to me." William said as he gently kicked Blaze's butt causing him to jump forward and since Jordan wasn't holding onto the reins, he fell of his horse onto the snow covered ground. William almost fell off Storm he was laughing so much.

Jordan stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes; he glared at William and mumbled something under his breath angrily. William still laughing flipped his leg over the back of the saddle and got off.

"Okay Will, you can stop laughing." Jordan said grumbly.

William stopped laughing and just smiled as he took the reins and led Storm past Jordan, who was busy retrieving Blaze, who was a few metres away from him. William made his way to the stairs that led to the castle door, he noticed a middle aged man standing at the door. He was probably a servant of some sorts to the Queen.

"Hello, you must be the new bodyguards." He said politely.

"Yes, my name is William and this is my brother Jordan." William said gesturing towards Jordan, who came and stood next to him.

"My name is Kai. Am the head servant to her majesty Queen Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you Kai." William said rather formally.

"You gentlemen may tie your horses to the horse post over there." He said pointing to a horizontal post on the far left of the courtyard.

"Thank-you." William said. He turned and walked towards the post, he was closely followed by Jordan.

They tied their horses' reins to the post. William got two apples out of the satchel that was attached to his saddle and gave each horse one. He and Jordan then returned to where Kai was standing.

Kai smiled and led the two into the castle. It was big like most castles were; it wasn't as fancy as the castle in the Southern Isle. They were lead through the maze of hallways to a large door which William assumed led into the throne room. Kai turned to them.

"Gentlemen. I request that you hand over all weapons you might be carrying." Kai asked politely but William could sense a bit if harshness in his voice.

"Of course." William complied. He gave Kai his sword and three daggers that he carried, his bow and quiver were still attached to Storm's saddle. Jordan handed Kai his sword and dagger, he had left his crossbow on Blaze.

Kai placed the weapons on a nearby chest. "Thank-you, now follow me gentlemen." Kai opened the door and led them into a huge room. William looked around the room in awe; it was more magnificent than the one in the Southern Isle, except the two thrones which were made from wood with a series of things craved into them. The Southern Isle's thrones, William swore were made from gold or silver. They stopped in the centre of the room in front of the thrones.

William heard a door open; he looked to the side and notices a big burly man in a uniform walk through the door. The man turned and faced the two, he had a stern expression on his face, and William noticed Jordan quivering in fear as the man stared intently at the two. A girl walked into the room, she had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and she had a bubbly expression on her face as she stood on the opposite side of the thrones to the man.

"May I present Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai said.

William and Jordan bowed. William couldn't believe this girl was royalty, she seemed to bouncy to be a princess. And for some reason when he looked at her he saw his sister, the princess had the some personality as Alex.

Suddenly something else caught his eye, he turned towards the door where a young woman, probably around his age entered the room. She had platinum blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was most likely that girl he saw in the castle window eight years ago. She was more beautiful up close. He felt like he could stare at her for hours, but that would just be rude, so he had to pry his eyes away from her. Jordan noticed William's reaction when the woman entered the room, he snickered a bit, being careful not to let anyone see him.

"And Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced. William and Jordan bowed as Elsa stood in between Anna and the man. Her gaze fell upon William, who was trying to avoid making eye contact with her, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't, he gazed back at her and for a moment it felt like they were connected.

**Please review!**

**Fast update I know, I already had this one written down **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry if the story line is going a bit slow. I will try to speed it up.**

**Chapter 10:**

Elsa continued to gaze at William; she noticed he was wearing dark navy blue pants, tucked neatly into black boots. He wore a black shirt with a black leather sleeveless jacket with another black long sleeve jacket over it. He had charcoal black hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of amber.

The two continued to gaze at each other until the man cleared his throat, snapping them out of their trance.

"So gentlemen may I have your names." He inquired in a very serious tone.

"I'm William and this is my brother Jordan." William answered.

"And where do you hail from?" William turned his head to the source of the voice, which to his surprise came from the Queen; he noted that her voice sounded like that of an angel's.

"We are from around her your majesty." He replied, still a bit mesmerized by her voice.

Elsa was about to ask something else, but the man cut her off. "The Captain informed me that you two have been guards for a kingdom before."

"Well actually sir, only I have worked for another kingdom, Jordan was too young at the time."

"And which kingdom did you serve?"

William gulped, he knew Arendelle and the Southern Isle's relationship hadn't been going smoothly over the past few months and he didn't know how they would react.

"The Southern Isles, sir."

This time Elsa cut off the man before he had I chance to open his mouth. "And how long did you serve that kingdom?" she asked curiously.

"Eight months your majesty." He said sheepishly. That was definitely going to raise questions because the minimum amount of time a person spends guarding a kingdom is roughly a year and a half.

Elsa raised her eyebrow slightly. "And why did you only serve them for eight months."

"Well…you see the youngest prince. I sort of butted heads with him a few times, your majesty."

"And did you leave the Southern Isles or were you let go?" Elsa asked, she was slightly interested with this man's history with the Southern Isles.

"Um…well I wasn't let go, per say. I was kind of kicked out, literally." He answered sheepishly.

Elsa looked at him sceptically. "And why her you kicked out?"

"Um…well I sort of…gave Prince Hans a right hook because he said something that I took to offense." William replied, stuttering a bit.

Elsa and Anna's looked at him surprised and shocked while the man's facial expression remained serious.

"Woah, I luck you already." Anna said. She was pleased to know she wasn't the only one you had socked Hans.

"This sort of behaviour concerns me." The man said. "Tell me young man, have you or would you ever hit a girl?"

Elsa and Anna both snapped their heads towards the man in complete shock. Jordan's mouth fell open in shock that this man would ask such a question, William just looked at him, what did this guy think he was, a psych? A women abuser?

"Excuse me, what?" William asked still shocked by this man's question.

"Well as her majesty's head advisor, I want to make sure we're not hiring a man with anger issues to protect her."

William opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Jordan. "Sir William is not the type of guy who would hit a girl; in fact he's terrified of them." Jordan added.

Anna giggled a little, but she immediately stopped when her sister glared at her.

William's face turned red from embarrassment. "Actually your majesty…you see I'm not…scared of women I just…respect them." He stuttered.

"No please you don't have to explain yourself, that question was out of line." Elsa said shooting a glare at her advisor, who didn't seem bothered by receiving an icy glare from his Queen. "Now I think that's enough questions for today. Kai will now show you to your quarters."

"Thank-you your highness." William and Jordan bowed and left the room.

Once the two had left the room the advisor turned to Elsa, his serious expression still unchanging. "Your majesty I would like to talk to you about that matter we spoke of earlier."

Elsa took a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself calm, she turned to the advisor with an annoyed expression on her face. "I thought I told you that I have no interest in marrying anyone at the moment." She said angrily.

"Woah, what's this about you marrying?" Anna asked in surprised, since she didn't know about any of this.

Elsa sighed and turned to Anna. "The advisors feel that I need a king to help manage the kingdom…and to produce an heir."

Anna's mouth fell open in shock, but it soon turned to anger. "Listen here, my sister doesn't need some man to run this kingdom; she is more than capable of running Arendelle by herself!" Anna was now right in the advisors face.

The advisor was a bit shocked by Anna's reaction, but he didn't even bother to argue with her, he just turned and left the sisters standing there.

Anna screwed up her face and shook her head slightly. "Yeah sure, just walk out the room while the princess is talking to you." She stuck her tongue out in the direction that he had left. She then turned to Elsa, who still looked mad.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "Men."

Anna joined her sister and crossed her arms. "Tell me about it." She huffed.

)()(())()()()()()(())()(())()()(())()()(()())()(())()()(()())()()(

Kai led William and Jordan to their quarters, some other servants had already bought all their things to their room. The room wasn't fancy; it had two beds, two cardboards and a small table with two chairs. There were two windows that looked out onto the courtyard.

"I'll let you two sort yourselves out." Kai left the two alone in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, this isn't so bad, now is it?" Jordan said sitting down on one of the beds.

William didn't answer.

"Will?"

Still no response.

"Are you now daydreaming about the Queen?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows at William.

"What? No! Don't be stupid." William replied looking at Jordan.

"Oh please, Will. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I was just…" William couldn't think of an answer to give Jordan.

"You were just checking her out."

"No I wasn't" William was getting a bit irritated with Jordan.

"Hmm, okay."

William glared at him and proceeded to unpack his things. "Aren't you going to unpack?" William asked as he put his things into the cardboard on his side of the room. "Or are you going to sit there and do nothing."

"I will do that later." He said lying down and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Lazy bones." William teased.

Jordan removed his arm and looked up at William. "Listen here…" he was cut off by someone knocking at the door. But Jordan being Jordan that didn't stop what he wanted to say. "I can do what I want, so don't you…"

"Jordan can you save your speech for another day." William said as he walked up to the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, on the other side stood a man dressed in a uniform that suggested that he was a soldier.

"Sorry to interrupt." The soldier said politely.

"Um, no it's cool, you didn't" William reassured the man.

"The Captain wishes to speak to you two, he is waiting for you in the ballroom."

"We will be there in a minute,"

William watched the man walk away as he closed the door. Jordan had his arm over his eyes again and looked like he was sleeping. William shook his head; he grabbed Jordan's leg and pulled him off the bed causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jordan glared as William as he rubbed his bruised butt.

"The Captain wants to see us."

"So it doesn't mean you have to bruise me! A simple pat on the shoulder would have worked or a shout in the ear." He said standing still rubbing his butt.

"I'm afraid with you; bruises are they only things that can get through your thick skull." William mocked

"Not true, I'm not the thick skulled one. You are." Jordan shot back.

"Oh please, we both know, I'm the intelligent one." William gloated.

"No, you're the guy who is all brawn and no brains."

"No, that's you. I'm brains and brawn." William said walking to the door.

"Well…"

"Jordan, drop it."

)((()()(())()(())()()()(())()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Elsa was back in the library, but this time she was reading. She was reading a book about a prince, who falls in love with a lowly farm girl. The story tells of how they struggle to keep their love a secret in fear that if others found out they would be separated forever.

She was just getting to a really good part when suddenly the library door flung open to reveal Anna. "Elsa!"

Elsa got such a fright she almost froze the book. "Anna, what is so important that you had to give me a heart attack?" Elsa asked clutching her chest.

"I've just realised that we haven't set a date for the wedding and I don't have a dress…" Anna was speaking so fast Elsa could barely hear what she was saying.

"Anna."

"And what about the catering and…"

"Anna!" Elsa shouted holding her sister's shoulders. "Calm down."

Anna took a deep breath and Elsa could feel her sister's muscles relax. "We can plan all that when Kristoff gets back, Okay?"

"Okay." Anna replied in a calm tone.

"How about in the meantime we organise an engagement ball for you and Kristoff the night after he gets back?"

Anna's expression changed into pure excitement. "Yes!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice.

Elsa thought her eardrums were going to burst.

"Can I please do the invitations?" she asked giving Elsa her puppy eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes you can. But run them by me before sending them."

"I will!" Anna called back as she ran out the room.

Elsa watched her sister leave the room; she shook her head laughing and returned to her book.

)(())()()()(())(())()()(()()()())()()((((((((((((((((())()()(())(

"This castle is a flipping maze." Jordan stated, walking behind William through the castle's corridors.

"I know." William agreed, looking around the hallways.

"You know for a guy who claims to be brains and brawn, you sure weren't using your brain. You should have asked that bloke where the ballroom is."

"Jordan I thought I told you to drop that subject." He said looking back.

"Well am not a dog, I can't drop subjects."

William huffed. "Fine then, let it go, is that better." William was now getting annoyed with his brother. Jordan opened his mouth to argue. "And don't even think of arguing." William said not even looking to see if Jordan was going to speak.

Jordan shut his mouth and continued to walk behind William mumbling softly.

It took them fifteen minutes to find the ballroom, they entered it to find the Captain standing there not looking happy with them.

"What took you two so long?" he demanded

"Um…well we got lost sir." William replied.

"You two are going to have to know this castle like the back of your hand, she that if an assassin does try kill her majesty you two don't take fifteen minutes to save her."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Now, we need to discuss your duties. One of you will have to do a night shift each night…"

"Night shift? Sir isn't that a bit extreme?" William questioned.

"We are not taking risks." The Captain stated. "As I was saying, you will not leave the Queen's side, at least one of you has to be with her at all times…"

"Sir, shouldn't the Queen be allowed to at least have some personal space?" William had once again interrupted the Captain, who was now getting frustrated with him.

"Let me finish and if you interrupt me one more time I will turn you into a punching bag, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And the other could guard the princess, but you wouldn't have to stick to her, any questions?"

"No sir." They answered in unison.

"I will leave you boys to decide who is guarding who and who will be doing tonight's shift." The Captain left the two standing in the room.

"Okay, who's doing tonight?" Jordan asked, turning to William.

"Well I'm not." He said crossing his arms.

"Well neither am i." Jordan said back looking William in the eye.

The two stood there, staring at each other, determined.

"Shall we toss my lucky coin?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence

"What's the point you always win." William replied still staring at Jordan.

"You never know Will, this could your day." Jordan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "Heads, you do the night shift. Tails, I do it."

"Fine." William huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Jordan tossed the coin into the air. The coin turned several times before Jordan caught it and slammed it onto the back of his hand. He slowly lifted his hand to reveal the coin.

"Heads! HA! You're doing the night shift!" Jordan gloated.

"Okay let me see that coin because I swear that thing is double sided." Will demanded, stretching his hand out towards Jordan, who clutched the coin close to his chest.

"Of course it's not double sided, what makes you think it is?" Jordan asked, a little offended.

"Oh I don't know maybe because every time you flip that thing it lands on heads."

"It's luck." Jordan said defending himself from William.

"It's cheating." William shot back.

"Whatever, you're still taking the night shift." Jordan smirked.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I had a bad case of writer's block. My updating may be a little slow so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Frozen or any of its characters, but I do own the OCs**

**Chapter 11:**

The sun was setting behind the mountains, staining the sky with orange and pink, the forests darkened and the nocturnal creatures emerged from the resting places.

Four figures galloped through the darkening forest, hoods were drawn over their faces concealing them. Their capes flew behind them as they sped past the trees; they approached a dark abandoned fortress. Its walls were pitch black and the building itself looked like the house of Death. They rode across a drawbridge, above a murky looking moat into a dismal looking courtyard.

The riders halted their horses in front of a flight of stairs that led up to a half destroyed door, two of the men got off their horses and pulled back their hoods. One larger one of the men had a beard while the smaller man had side burns. Another man hopped off his horse and drew back his hood; he had auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

The fourth man however showed no signs of getting off his horse. "Stein!" the man yelled demandingly. "Klaus!"

"Yes sir?" the large bearded man walked over to the man followed the smaller man.

"Get me down!" the rider ordered.

The two men exchanged glances at each other; they then proceed to get the man off his horse. The man was much shorter that the other three men and was as thin as a tooth pick.

"You know you could have just got off that horse yourself." The man with the auburn said in an annoyed tone.

The short man turned and glared at him and stomped up to him. "Listen here boy; I don't take orders from good for nothing princes…" he paused and started chuckling, "Ha! Wait I forgot you're not a prince anymore!" he blurted out.

The ex-prince's expression changed into pure anger. "I wouldn't laugh at him, old man because don't forget you were also striped of your title, ex-duke." He shot back.

The old man immediately stopped laughing and glared at the man. "Let's just go inside, I don't feel like arguing with you." He pushed past the ex-prince, closely followed Stein and Klaus.

The ex-prince watched the duke and his two thugs walk up the stairs to the half destroyed door, he too started to walk up the stairs behind them.

The inside of the fortress smelt like death, it's walls were dark, cold and some were even half destroyed, there were a few candles in the candle sticks on the wall that lighted the dark corridors with a dim light. The men approached a door, probably they only one in the entire fortress that wasn't destroyed. It was a wooden door and it was black like most things in this place were and it had what looked like some demon wolf standing on a pile of skulls craved into the wood work.

The duke looked at the door uncomfortably. "And where did you say you found this man?" he asked.

"That is no concern of yours. All you have to know is that he is the only one you can help us with our problem." The prince answered as he raised his hand to the door and slowly pushed it open, revealing what looked like a throne room, but it was hard to tell since it was thrashed. There was rubble everywhere and the banners around the room had either fallen to the ground or were still hanging, but were shredded. But what was more terrifying were the skeletons lying around the room and the claw marks that marked what was left of the walls.

At the back of the room sat a dark and sinister looking figure sitting on a throne, to the man's right stood a middle aged man along with a large man, the prince looked at the man in fear he was almost the size of a flipping mountain. The prince and the other three men stopped in front of the figure.

"You are late." The figure said in an annoyed tone, but he said it in a dark and emotionless voice.

"Apologies we…"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Prince Hans." The figure said, showing no interest in what Hans was going to say.

Hans looked at the man in fear, his gaze then turned to the two men standing near the dark figure. "Who are they?" Hans tried to say in a demanding voice, but he was scared what this person would do if he demanded information from him.

"I am Lord Dirk and this is my right hand man, Brutus." The smaller of the two men answered, Hans could hear that this was also a man he didn't want to mess with.

The duke scoffed. "Lord of where?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Tolden." Dirk answered.

The duke's face immediately turned into an expression of fear, but Hans did not seem fazed by this information.

"I can see you've heard of my little town, all bad things I hope." He said smirking.

"Yes I have, but I never really under stood why Tolden was feared so much." Hans answered crossing his arms.

"My men and I are excellent mercenaries and fighters, as you can see." He said gesturing to Brutus.

Hans once again cringed in fear at the sight of the huge man.

"But how would I few men from a small town be able to deal with our problem?" the duke inquired.

Dirk snapped his head at the duke and glared at him intently. "My men are extremely good swordsman and archers, duke." He said coldly.

"Well my men are way better archers than yours could ever be and…" the duke was cut off when an arrow zoomed past him; he both spun around to face the dark figure who was holding a crossbow in his hand.

"Now, now gentlemen there is no need for you to quarrel over whose men are better because your men combined would never stand a chance against mine." The figure gloated.

"And why would you say that." Lord Dirk scoffed.

"Well let's discuss your men's failures to follow through with something shall we." The figure turned to the duke. "May I ask, duke? Do you expect your two thugs to even stand a chance against the Snow Queen because if memory serves me correctly, they failed in doing that."

"Well um…they…" The duke stuttered.

"I never asked for an answer, duke." The figure said in an irritated tone. He then turned to Lord Dirk. "And Lord Dirk don't think that just because you have faced a magical being before that your men are better because you failed to dispose of him and he was only a kid at the time."

"I did not fail, that devil is dead." The Lord stated.

"If you say so." Figure said leaning back into his sit.

"Why are you making our men seem inferior when you have none." The lord spat.

"I just told you that my men are more powerful than yours combined." The figure stated calmly

"You have no men, there was no sign of life when he entered this fort." The duke blurted out.

The figure snapped his head to face the duke. "Your eyes deceive you old man. My men were watching your every move." He said in a dangerous tone.

"While then why don't they reveal themselves?" the Lord asked getting impatient.

"They are very secretive creatures, hey only appear when I have need of them." He answered darkly.

"How do we now you're not tricking us?" the Lord asked crossing his arms.  
"Why would I trick you, I too want the Snow Queen and Arendelle to fall. You see this fort was once the home of the king and queen for Oakenville, one of the great kingdoms in these parts. The kingdom was able to fend off any enemy with their great army, all except one, me. My whole purpose in life is to gain power and to destroy lives." He said darkly as he stood up and walked into the dim light.

All six men froze in fear as the figures face was revealed, he had hair as black as night and eyes that were blood red and claw marks running down his face over his one eye. "And don't worry we won't fail because the Snow Queen and her precious kingdom will both fall.

Elsa was tossing and turning in her bed, she was having a nightmare again only this time it had nothing to do with what happened during the eternal winter.

**She was running through a dark castle, she could hear the something running after, but she didn't dare look back. She burst through the castle door out into the courtyard, the creature still hot on her trail. But she froze as her eyes fell upon a town which was on fire, she looked towards the castle and saw a dark figure standing at the top of the stairs, its red eyes staring intently at her.**

**Elsa turned and fled into the town, the roaring flames surrounding her. She ran out of the burning town onto a frozen lake. She now could no longer hear the creature behind her, so she stopped running and turned around, but the creature was still there. She instantly tried to run away, but she couldn't move her legs it felt has if they were glued to the ice. Creature got closer and closer, but even though it was about metre away it still looked like a giant black shadow with two red eyes staring at her.**

"**There is no escape, Snow Queen." It said. It then lunged out her.**

**Elsa screamed and bolted up right, panting. Her breathing was heavy and her body was trembling. Once she calmed her nerves down she slid back into bed, but she could not sleep. All dreams had meanings to them and the same thought kept on racing through her mind, what did this one mean?**

**So I've just realised I made a mistake with the story.**

**This part is actually set 9 years later so William has just turned 22 and Elsa is 21 turning 22. And here are the other character's ages:**

**Jordan-20**

**Anna-19**

**Kristoff-21 (I've always imagined that he was a year younger than Elsa)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know most of my chapters are short, but am not really a fan of long chapters.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it took so long to post this chapter; life has just been too hectic.**

**Chapter 12**

The sun rose up behind the mountains staining the sky with pink and orange, the sun's light shone down onto the frozen lake where the ice harvester were preparing to leave. Kristoff was loading up his sled with all his equipment, he was about to reach for the next bag when his stomach growled. His hand stopped where it was and shifted towards another bag, he picked the small bag up and opened it, but to his surprised and disappointment it was empty. Kristoff stared into the bag with a confused expression, he was sure there were meant to be at least four carrots left. He tipped the bag over his hand and shook it, and a few carrot crumbs dropped down onto his hand.

"Sven, what happened to the carrots?" Kristoff asked looking at his reindeer showing him the carrot crumbs.

Sven just looked at him with a carrot covered face and shrugged his shoulders, giving Kristoff an innocent look, which of course didn't look so innocent since he had the evidence all over his face.

Kristoff sighed, there was no point in taking this matter any further since the carrots were already in Sven's stomach and regurgitated carrots did not sound appealing to Kristoff. He tossed the empty bag into the sled and the rest of his things. "Come on buddy, let's go home!" Kristoff called to Sven.

Sven bounded up to Kristoff like a happy puppy with his tongue hanging out. Kristoff laughed at the sight of his reindeer and hooked Sven up to the sled; he then climbed into the sled and grabbed hold of the reins. "Let's go Sven." He said as he flicked the reins. Sven kicked off and the two headed down the mountain back to Arendelle.

Back at Arendelle the sun was shining through a window onto Jordan's face, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. He glanced over at William's bed, where his brother was fast asleep snoring softly. Jordan raised an eyebrow mischievously and sat up slowly, his eyes fixed on William. He crept up to William's bed and stood right next to it, he lifted his arms getting ready to jump on William and give him a fright.

"Don't even think about it." William mumbled.

Jordan dropped his arms with a pout on his lips. "You're no fun Will." He said walking back to his bed.

William sat up looking at Jordan with an irritated expression. "Well excuse me if I want to get some sleep after being up all night."

"Well it's not my fault you have bad luck."

"I do not have bad luck; you just have a double sided coin." William said standing up and walking towards his cardboard and started dressing himself.

Jordan collapsed back down onto his bed, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. "How many times must I tell you that my lucky coin his not double sided."

"I will only believe that when I see it for myself."

Jordan gave him an offended look. "Why won't you believe me, I've never lied before and in fact I've never done anything bad."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really."

"What about the time you hid a skunk in my bed?" William asked.

"Hey, I already told you I don't know how that thing got into your bed."

"Jordan, I saw you carrying it into the house."

Jordan opened his mouth to argue, but he paused his expression changed to a defeated look. "Fine, I have done one bad thing in my life."

"And what about the time you…"

"Alright, alright that's enough.'

William gave Jordan a triumphant smirk.

"Oh don't you start with that look." Jordan said pointing a finger at William.

"What look?" he asked innocently, but he knew what look Jordan was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Will; you know exactly what look am referring to."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." William replied as he walked towards their door. "Now get dressed we have a busy of protecting the Queen."

Jordan smirked. "Oh, the Queen." He gave William his look.

"Jordan why are you giving me that look you know it creeps me out."

"Because someone has a crush on the Queen." He replied in a romantic voice.

"What?! No I don't." William denied.

"Don't deny it, you're so have a crush on the Queen."

"Jordan, let me explain something to you…" William paused, still looking at Jordan.

"Yes, am waiting."

"A queen and a peasant don't mix well."

"Sure they do all you have to do is add some love and they mix perfectly." Jordan replied happily.

William stared at him and shook his head. "Why do I even bother explaining these things to you?"

"Well you explained this better than the time when I asked you about…"

"Okay, let's not go back to that topic shall we because I don't feel like explaining that stuff to you." William said opening the door and walking out.

"But I don't want to be the guy who still thinks that babies are delivered by storks." Jordan called after William.

'Just get dressed!" William shouted back.

Elsa was fast asleep with her head resting on a piece of paper and a quill next to her hand. She had been writing reports all night, but eventually she had just blacked out and fallen asleep. The morning light shone through her window onto her face, but she showed no signs of waking up she just continues to lie there snoring softly. There was a sudden sound of energetic knocking on the door, but still Elsa did not wake up.

"Elsa! Are you awake?" Anna called from the other side of the door in her usual energetic voice.

No response

"Elsa, don't tell me you're still asleep it's ten o' clock."

Still no response

Anna huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and staring intently at the door. She stood there for three minutes before she got fed up. "Okay Elsa, am coming in."

Still her sister failed to respond.

Anna placed her hands on the doorknobs and pushed the doors open, a bit too hard causing them to slam into the walls. That was enough to give Elsa such a fright she fell off her chair onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry." Anna apologized innocently.

Elsa sat up on the floor and glared at Anna. "Anna, there is an action that is most commonly used before entering someone's room, it is known as knocking perhaps you've heard of it or haven't the two of you been introduced?" Elsa mocked.

Anna looked at her sister in disbelief. "Elsa I knocked and called you twice."

"Well I didn't hear anything, one minute I was peacefully asleep and the next thing I know am on the floor after nearly having a heart attack."

Anna was still looking at Elsa when she noticed that her sister had ink on her cheek. Anna tried not to giggle but she was failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked looking at Anna as if she were some mad person.

"You…you have some…some ink on your…face." Anna managed to say through her giggles.

"What!" Elsa shot up from the floor and went over to her mirror. There was a large smudged black spot on her cheek that had been resting on her reports. She proceeded to her bathroom to wash it off, while Anna was laughing her head off. Elsa walked back into the room glaring at Anna.

"Anna, why are you still laughing?" Elsa demanded.

"Because I've never seen you do that." Anna replied still laughing.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"Fall asleep on the job."

"Anna, I was up all night doing my reports so it's understandable why I fell asleep on my work."

"It was still pretty funny." Anna laughed.

"Okay, that's enough laughing at me. What did you come to tell me?" Elsa asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to tell you something?" Anna questioned.

"Well I don't know maybe because of your sudden entrance."

"It wasn't sudden; I just swung the doors open too hard." Anna said holding her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "I actually came to remind you that we are visiting the townspeople at ten thirty."

"What? That's today?" Elsa asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, did you forget?"

"Well I didn't forget I've just had a lot on my plate lately."

"Well it's today, so get ready and we can go have some breakfast before we head out into the town." Anna said excitedly.

"Alright you go down so long, I will be down shortly." Elsa said smiling at her sister.

"Okay, see you at breakfast." Anna said as she began to skip down the corridor towards the dining room.

Elsa watched her bubbly sister skip down the corridor; she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

William and Jordan were walking through the corridors, trying to find the main door so that they could get to the stables. But they were once again lost.

'Burp' Jordan had suddenly let out a loud burp.

William snapped his head at him in disgust. "Jordan!"

"What? That breakfast was delicious besides remember how we used to have burping competitions?"

"Yes I do, but we are not having one here because in case you haven't noticed we are surrounded by royalty and I don't think they would take kindly to you burping all over the place."

"Alright fine mister stick in the mud, no more burping."

William looked at Jordan in annoyance as the two carried on walking down the corridor in silence.

"William! Jordan!" A voice called them from behind them.

They both spun around at the same time to face the Captain.

"Yes Captain?" They asked in unison.

"I have something I want you two to do this morning." The Captain said with his usual serious expression. "The Queen and Princess are heading into the town and the advisers want you two to go with them."

"But sir, shouldn't the Queen and Princess be allowed to visit their people without been followed by armed men?" William questioned.

The Captain looked at him with a look that said shut up. William saw this and immediately thought it was probably best for him to stop arguing.

"Yes sir." William said.

"Good you will meet them in the courtyard." The Captain said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh Captain." Jordan called.

"What?"

"Which way to the courtyard?"

The Captain gave him an irritated looked and sighed, he turned to a passing servant. "Could you please how these two idiots where the courtyard is?"

"Yes sir." The servant walked up to William and Jordan. "Follow me boys."

The two followed him, Jordan turned to William. "Did that guy just call us idiots?"

"Jordan, it's no big deal if he called us idiots or not." William replied.

"Well maybe for you, but it is a big deal for me." Jordan huffed.

William rolled his eyes. "There are worse things to be called Jordan."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I'm not going to say them because they are not for your delicate ears." William mocked.

Jordan gave him an offended look. "Am not delicate."

"Sure you're not." William replied sarcastically.

Jordan glared at William. "I'm not talking to you."

"That's alright, we both know you won't be able to give me the silent treatment, you'll start talking to me after an hour or less."

"No I won't"

"Five coins say you will." William said stopping and stretching his hand out to Jordan.

"Deal." Jordan said taking William's hand and shaking it.

They released hands and carried on following the servant. William had a smirk on his face and Jordan noticed this, he rolled his eyes and looked away because if asked he would probably lose the bet.

Anna and Elsa walked out of the dining room. Elsa was walking slightly faster than Anna.

"What's the big hurry?" Anna asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed we are late for our visit to the town." Elsa replied speeding up her pace.

Anna looked at her sister with an amused look; this was so something Elsa would say. "You know the townspeople don't run on schedules, they just go with the flow."

"Anna that isn't true with everyone, there are a few people who do work on schedules and am one of those people." She said as they walked through the great hall towards the main door. Anna was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Your majesties!" a voice called out to them.

The two sisters turned to see the head advisor walking up to them.

"Yes?" Elsa asked as politely as she could, not that she wanted to be with this man.

"Am here to inform you that the council and I think that for your safety that you'll be escorted by your bodyguards on your visit today." He said in a caring yet serious voice, although Elsa noticed that the caring tone sounded a bit fake.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, while Anna stood behind her looking a mixture of anger and shock.

"Your majesty, we only want to make sure you are safe and sound. We don't want anything to happen to you." He replied in a way that made Elsa sound weak and helpless and this was making Elsa's blood boil.

"Look if I walk into the town with armed men, my people will think that I don't trust them." Elsa said in an irritated voice as she glared intently at him.

"Well they have already been told to go with you so am afraid you're stuck with them. Good day you highnesses." He bowed and left the room and the two angered sisters.

"The nerve of that man." Elsa said crossing her arms with a pissed off expression on her face.

Anna sighed, "Well let's not let that man ruin our good mood, come on let's go." Anna said walking out the door into the courtyard, followed by Elsa.

William and Jordan were standing in the courtyard in total silence. William was the first to spot the two sisters walking towards them; he gently nudged Jordan to get his attention.

"What?" Jordan asked, but he quickly slammed his hand over his mouth realising that he had just spoken to William.

William gave him a triumphant smirk and held his hand in front of Jordan. "Pay up bucko."

Jordan grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins and slammed them into William's palm. Elsa and Anna noticed this and looked at each other in confusion, they then looked back at the brothers who had now also noticed that the Queen and Princess had noticed Jordan handing money over to William as they had been walking towards them which was probably a little bit suspicious. The two boys bowed.

"Good morning your majesties." William said politely.

"Good morning William, Jordan." Elsa said.

"Good morning your majesty." Jordan said.

"So I understand that you two will be escorting us into the town." Anna said, William noticed that she sounded a bit annoyed. He understood why, he didn't think that they needed protection on their visit to their people, but who was he to argue with the council.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't agree with us having to go with you on your visit, but I promise we will give you your space." William said.

"Thank-you, I appreciate that." Elsa said politely. William smiled warmly at her and she blushed, she quickly turned and walked towards the gate not wanting William or more importantly her sister to see her blushing since it would be very obvious on her pale skin.

Anna followed her sister while William and Jordan waited for them to exit the gate.

"You know if the Captain spots us just standing here while the Queen and Princess walk through the gate, he will probably bite our heads off." Jordan said watching the girls leave turning to William.

"Are you scared of the Captain?" William asked smirking.

"What? No I'm not scared of…" he paused seeing the look William was giving him, a look which he knew meant 'don't lie'. Jordan dropped his head and looked at the floor. "Alright I am a bit scared of him." He said sheepishly.

William chuckled softly and look towards the gate, seeing that the royal sisters had now entered the town. "Come on let's go."

)()()()()()()()()(()())()()()(())()(()()())()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()(

William and Jordan stood quietly, leaning on a wall watching Elsa talking to her people, while Anna played with the children. William watched Elsa mostly, taking in her features. She was quiet young to be a ruler, but clearly she did a good job since Arendelle was prospering. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever in contended, her smile was beautiful, and her eyes were like sapphires.

Jordan seemed to notice that William was in a trance, but he chose not to snap him out of it since he was enjoying watching his older brother lost in a trance while looking at Queen. He eventually thought that it was probably better to snap him out of it before someone noticed.

"Hey Will." He said waving his hands in front of William's face, but it was useless William didn't even blink an eye.

Jordan pulled back his hand and frowned; he raised his elbow and bashed William in the arm. William almost fell over, but he managed to stay on his feet. He stood up right rubbing his shoulders while shooting a fiery glare out Jordan.

"What was that for?" William hissed, still rubbing his shoulder.

"You were daydreaming; I had to knock you out of it before someone noticed you staring at the Queen." Jordan defended himself.

"What? I was not staring at the Queen."

"Dude, you were checking her out, again." Jordan added.

"What? No I wasn't" William said trying to defend himself.

"Yes you were, stop denying it because you know it's true." Jordan said crossing his arms.

"What's true?" William asked, even though he knew what Jordan was talking about.

"That you have a crush on the Queen." Jordan said in a way that made William sounded stupid.

"Look I do not…" William was cut off.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" a bunch of children had bounded up to Elsa, shouting in excited voices.

Elsa couldn't help laughing as the excited children came up to her. "What is it, kids?" she asked smiling.

"Can you please do the magic for us?" the all asked in unison.

Elsa gave them a playful look. "Hmmm."

"Please!" they begged

Elsa looked over at Anna, who also looked like she was begging. "Oh alright."

"Yah!" they all cheered in excitement.

Jordan looked at William with a confused expression. "Is the Queen a magician?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Elsa twirled her hands around each other to create a large snow ball in her hands while the children waited eagerly. Once the snow ball was big enough Elsa looked at the children and smiled, she knew they would love this new trick she had taught herself. She threw the large snow ball into the air, but when it exploded instead of it snowing, a small ice bird burst out of the snow ball. The children all gazed up at it in awe while William and Jordan's mouths hit the floor has the almost fainted from shock.

The bird flew down and flew around Elsa, and then it flew around the group of children who all got up and started chasing it, giggling uncontrollably. William and Jordan were still staring back and forth between Elsa and the bird that was made completely out of ice.

"Did she…am I the only one that just saw that?" Jordan asked, still in complete shock.

"No...i saw it too." William replied equally shocked.

"Dude, she…she is like you only she is…is." Jordan was struggling to finish his sentence.

"Ice." William said finishing Jordan's sentence.

The two were so busy staring at the scene before them they didn't notice the Captain coming up behind them. "First time seeing the Queen's powers?" he asked suddenly making William and Jordan jump.

"Yes." The both said in unison.

The Captain chuckled softly, which surprised William and Jordan since he seemed like a guy who would never laugh. But his expression soon turned back to his normal serious one. "William please come with me."

William looked at the Captain confused, but he followed him anyway. The Captain led him to where Elsa was standing with Anna watching the children chase the bird.

"Your majesty." The Captain called.

"Yes Captain?" Elsa asked turning to face him, noticing William was standing with him.

"The council sent me to tell you that you are to return to the castle for your meeting."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Elsa said.

"Aww, can't the council wait?" Anna begged the Captain.

"I'm afraid not princess Anna."

Anna's face dropped, has the children came running towards them. They stopped, standing in front of Elsa, obviously wanting more.

The Captain noticed their expressions. "I'm sorry children, but the Queen has a meeting to attend."

"Aww." The children replied sadly

The Captain looked at them with sympathy, he stood there for a while thinking. Suddenly an idea came to his head. "Jordan!" he shouted.

Jordan looked at the Captain in confusion, but he went over to him anyway. "Yes Captain?"

"You'll stay here with Princess Anna, while William will accompany the Queen back to the castle." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." Jordan answered.

The captain started walking away, but he turned and looked at the children. "Kids do you guys fancy a snow ball fight?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" the all screamed as if they were soldiers.

"Well then, there's your target…" he said pointing at Jordan. "Go get him."

"What? But sir…" Jordan said in complete shock.

"No buts Jordan let the kids have their fun." The Captain smirked as he walked away.

Jordan turned to the children who already had snow balls in their hands and were preparing to open fire. Jordan stepped backwards in fear. "Will, help me out here bro." he pleaded.

"Sorry Jordy, you're on your own." William said standing by Elsa who was struggling not to burst out laughing, while Anna on the other hand was laughing her head off.

William eventually managed to turn away from the scene playing before him to face Elsa. "Well your majesty, should we start walking to the castle so that you're not late for your meeting." William suggested politely.

Elsa looked at him. "Yes we probably should." She agreed. She turned to Anna who was finally starting to stop laughing, but she would occasionally giggle. "Anna." She called.

"Yeah?" Anna said still watching poor Jordan getting pummelled by snow balls.

"Am going back now."

"Aw, do you have to." Anna asked giving Elsa her puppy eye look.

"Yes I do. But you can stay here and play with the kids, I'll see you later." Elsa said smiling.

"Okay." Anna said giving in. Elsa began to walk away with William. "Oh Elsa!" Anna called.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked turning back.

"Can I run those invites by you after your meeting?"

"Of course you can." Elsa said.

"Okay thanks, see you later." Anna called before she received a snow ball to her face.

"Okay, who threw that?" Anna demanded playfully while reaching down and creating a snow ball.

Elsa laughed a little bit as she saw her sister dashing after the children with a snow ball in her hand, while Jordan was still under attack by the other half of the children.

)()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()(())(

Elsa and William had been working a while in silence before Elsa spoke. "So William, tell me a little bit about yourself."

William looked at her in surprise. "Well there is not much to tell your majesty. I was adopted by Jordan's father, Jakob."

"Oh, so you two aren't real brothers?" Elsa asked, she was a little bit shocked because William didn't seem like Jordan's adopted brother.

"Nope."

"So is your adoptive father back where you live?" Elsa asked.

"Um no, he died five years ago." William replied sadly.

"Oh am so sorry." Elsa said feeling bad that she asked that questioned.

"After that I left Jordan to go find work so that we still had money and that's when I started working for the Southern Isles."

"And what was it like working there?" she asked curiously.

"Well as you know it wasn't that fun since Prince Hans and I did not get along."

"And why was that?"

"Well forgive me for saying this but Prince Hans is a selfish jerk and I don't really get on with people like that because they think they are more superior to others and that their worth more."

Elsa chuckled softly. "In Arendelle you can call Prince Hans a jerk gas much as you want."

William smiled warmly at her. "Permit me in asking, why does Arendelle have a sketchy relationship with the Southern Isles?"

"Well Prince Hans attempted to kill Anna and me just so he could take Arendelle's throne."

"Woah, I knew Prince Hans wasn't a nice guy, but I never thought he would be capable of trying to pull off such a high level of treason." William said in shock, well not complete shock.

"Well he did." Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

"And your powers are amazing. "William suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Thank-you, I actually used to fear my powers because I once hurt my sister and after that we were apart for thirteen years." Elsa said, in a sad voice, recalling those memories was a little bit saddening.

"Well you've overcome that fear and I can see that you have complete control over them." William reassured her.

"You know my head advisor was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"He kept on suggesting that the Captain fired you since he thought you were a threat, but you're actually a really sweet guy." Elsa said, blushing a bit.

"Thank-you your majesty and may I say that you are nothing like any royal I have worked for."

"How so?"

"Well you're kind, caring and understanding." William said.

"Thank you."

The two continued to walk next to each other, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Maybe Jordan was right, maybe I do love the Queen" William thought to himself.

**i will try to update the next chapter a little faster.**

**please review:) and thanks to all of you who have reviewed/faved/followed this story;))**


End file.
